Angry Kim's
by CandKTHnim
Summary: Lanjutan Worry Kim's Kim Taehyung yang marah kepada Jeon jungkook tunangan nya. #taekook #vkook #bts #tae!top #bottom!kook
1. chapter 1

Total meradang, Kim Taehyung menatap marah kepada kedua sosok yang berjarak lima belas meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Bagaimana tidak? Dihadapannya disuguhi pemandangan Lelaki manisnya atau Calon Istri yang sedang tersenyum bersama Seniornya.

Omong-omong sekarang Ia sedang berada digedung tempat Jungkook bekerja. Niatnya sih, mau menjemput kesayangannya dan menginap sebelum dua minggu nanti ditinggal dinas ke US tapi dia malah mendapatkan sesuatu yang tak terduga.

Si manisnya sedang tersenyum manis dengan gigi kelinci yang menyembul sempurna, juga pip merona yang selalu sukai setiap waktu disaat dia mengoda princess kesayangannya itu.

Bangsat memang, hatinya bergemuruh.

Tapi Taehyung diam saja, berakhir menatap mereka sinis, tajam dan membunuh. Tapi, yah Jungkook belum menyadari.

Terlihat kedua orang didepannya sedang berbicara sambil terkadang terkekeh, sepertinya si Kim Mingyu memang sengaja menuggu Jungkook.

Mingyu mengusap kecil kening Jungkook yang diterima oleh Jungkook, membuat Kim Taehyung makin kesal. Kesal bukan main. Ingin menghajarnya tapi, masih ditahan.

Tapi, emosinya meledak saat satu kecupan kecil Mingyu berikan tepat di pucuk kepala Jungkook. Murka, telak.

Taehyung mengambil langkah panjang untuk meraih kerah kemeja depan lelaki itu, dan tinjuannya mengenai pipi kiri Mingyu. Sungguh, Taehyung murka adalah bencana untuk Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkook yang masih kaget akan perilaku Mingyu dan juga kedatangan tiba-tiba Taehyung masih terdiam. Mencerna.

Tepat ketika pukulan kedua hendak Taehyung lancarkan, tangannya di tarik paksa oleh Jungkook.

"Tae.. jangan.. "wajahnya sendu, menyiratkan kekhawatiran juga rasa bersalah. Mata Jungkook memerah.

Taehyung menghempaskan tangan Jungkook dengan kasar, menatapnya tajam. Nafasnya naik turun, emosinya belum surut.

"Masuk mobil.. "seru Taehyung tajam, Jungkook menolak dengan cara menggelengkan kepalanya. Taehyung tersenyum sinis. Dia menatap Mingyu yang masih tergeletak kesakitan akibat pukulannya tadi, bibir dan hidung berdarah. Jangan macam-macam dengan Kim Taehyung. Semasa SMA dia itu berandal bengis.

"Aku tunggu satu menit dari sekarang, kalau tidak masuk aku tinggal.. "Ujarnya lalu berjalan berlalu masuk mobil.

Jungkook dilema, pertama Mingyu yang masih tergeletak dan kedua Taehyung yang sudah menyalakan mesin mobil. Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Seniornya begitu saja, tapi mengabaikan Taehyung dan memilih untuk tetap disini dan mengobati Mingyu bukan solusi yang baik. Taehyung bisa saja, marah dan tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Sunbaenim, maaf.. Okkay.. maafkan akuu"Dengan begitu Jungkook berlari ke arah mobil Taehyung. Setelahnya hanya hawa kemarahan yang dia terima. Karena Taehyung total diam dan dingin.

Ughhhh...

Sepuluh menit kemudian, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa amarah Taehyung sudah mereda. Maka dengan memberanikan diri jungkook buka suara. Tangannya sukses gemetar, Taehyung yang marah akan sangat mengerikan.

"Ka-kamu su-sudah makan? "Yah,hanya ini satu-satunya yang terlintas dipikirannya untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Taehyung hanya melirik dirinya,tanpa berniat menjawab.

"Tae..."Jungkook meraih tangan Taehyung,mengenggamnya. Biasanya, Taehyung akan membalasnya namun pria ini hanya diam. Membiarkan tangan Jungkook yang mengenggamnya lebih erat tanpa berniat balas mengenggam.

Rasanya Jungkook ingin menangis,tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkannya. Akan payah nantinya.

"Tadi ditelfon kan kita mau makan malam, sekarang kita cari restoran dulu yah.."

Masih diam bahkan sekarang Taehyung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya menghela nafas, Eomma kenapa si calon menantumu begitu keras dan mengerikan seperti ini. keluh Jungkook dalam hati.

-Angry Kim's-

Taehyung memasuki apartementnya tanpa menunggu Jungkook yang berjalan lesu dibelakangnya. Yap, pada akhirnya mereka pulang ke apartement Taehyung.

Jungkook menukar sepatu kerjanya dengan sendal rumah dengan tergesa, menarik tangan Taehyung yang hendak meraih kunci pintu kamarnya.

"Jangan begini, selesaikan dulu.. "Ucapnya lembut, dia paham Taehyung masih meledak. Tapi lebih baik begini daripada didiamkan untuk satu minggu kedepan.

Taehyung memandangnya sinis.

"Apa yang perlu diselesaikan? Sudah jelas bukannya yang aku lihat tadi itu? "Taehyung berteriak marah tepat diwajah Jungkook. Jungkook menutup matanya, luapan emosi Taehyung masih sangat mengebu.

"Itu kesalahpahaman--"

Terputus,

"Apanya yang kesalahpahaman? Yang aku lihat itu kesalahpahaman? "Teriaknya, tangan Jungkook dihempas.

"Dengarkan dulu ucapanku.. "

Lagi terputus,

"Yaaa, aku lihat dengan mata kepala sendiri kok kamu menikmatinya.. " Taehyung berdecih.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kalau dia ingin menciumku Taehyung, dengarkan dulu... Dengar!! Jangan di potong.. "Kini giliran Jungkook yang kehabisan kesabaran. Dia hanya ingin meluruskan. Padahal niatnya dia tidak ingin berteriak. Tapi tekanan dari Taehyung membuatnya membucah juga.

"APA? APA YANG INGIN KAU KATAKAN APAH? KAMU MAU MENGATAKAN KALAU DIA LEBIH BAIK DARI KU? KECUPANNYA LEBIH HANGAT DARI KU? "Fix, Taehyung cemburu berat.

Dada Jungkook bergemuruh, sesak. Air matanya sudah mengenang.

Tanpa pikir panjang, dia menubruk badan Taehyung dan wajahnya menelesak masuk ke perpotongan leher lelakinya.

Terisak, suaranya diredam.

"Maaff,maaafkan aku Tae..hiks..Maafkan aku. Hiks.. Aku bersumpah tidak tahu,bahwa dia ingin menciumku.. Aku bersumpah.. Hikssss"Jungkook total menangis kejar didalam pelukkannya, memeluk tubuh Taehyung erat.. Erat sekali,namun Taehyung tidak membalasnya tangannya bergeming disisi tubuhnya. Total diam. Matanya masih tajam. Walau nafasnya sudah tidak mengebu.

"Aku..hiks...benar-benar tidak tahu.. hiks.. dia akan menciumku.. Aku mohon Maafkan akuu.. Maafkan akuu.. hiksss"racau Jungkook

"Aku sayang kamu.. hiksss benar-benar minta maaf"

Hingga akhirnya, Taehyung melepaskan pelukan dengan paksa. Wajahnya tak menunjukan bahwa Ia memaafkan. Masih dingin.

"Aku lelah, kamu tidur dikamar saja aku diruang kerja..."Setelah itu Taehyung pergi berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya, tanpa menoleh. Menyisakan isakkan Jungkook yang semakin menjadi.

-FIN-

AKU GALAU, LUPAAA EMAIL APA YANG AKU PAKE BUAT AKUN YANG CandKTH. Gabisa dibuka dehh.. Bener bener kesel dan ngerasa bodoh deh.

Jadi aku bikin ulang lagi deh Akunnya, ngomong* Taehyung kalau marah gitu. serem ga sih? review ya Gaessssss.

Cand-nim


	2. Sorry Jungkook's

Ini sudah lewat tiga hari dari kejadian buruk antara Jungkook-Taehyung-Mingyu. Seperti perkiraan Jungkook, Taehyung benar benar mengabaikannya dan menganggap dirinya tidak ada.

Seperti saat ini, Jungkook sudah siap dengan sarapan pagi yang Ia buat untuk dirinya dan Taehyung. Namun, tanpa belas Kasih. Kekasih tampannya itu hanya melirik lalu pergi menuju pintu rumah. Berangkat kerja.

Menghela nafas, Taehyung yang begini hanya mampu kembali disaat dia sudah benar-benar memaafkan Jungkook dan mungkin itu bisa lebih dari tiga hari lamanya.

Jungkook tidak kuat melihat tampannya itu marah dan mengabaikannya, rasanya sakit. Ingin menangisi kebodohannya saja tapi sudah terlampau lelah menangis diam-diam dua malam ini.

-SORRY-

"Maafkan aku,kook..."Jungkook menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan sendunya. Memang dua hari ini pula Mingyu yang wajahnya memar terus saja meminta maaf kepada Jungkook. Namun Jungkook hanya menghela nafas dam menatapnya sedih. Seperti sekarang.

"Sunbae,sudah berapa kali aku bilang aku yang seharusnya minta maaf.. Lagipula aku kan juga sudah bilang.. Tolong jauhi aku,Taehyung belum mau bicara padaku...

Jungkook menarik nafas sekali lagi.

-Bagaimana kalau dia melihat kita seperti ini dan semakin marah? Aku lelah, sunbae.. "keluhnya, dia mengacak sendiri rambut. frustasi.

"Aku tidak bisa menjauhimu, kook.. "

"Tolong.. hanya jaga jarak sampai masalah ini selesai yah.. Taehyung akan semakin menjadi kalau dia tahu aku masih berkomunikasi denganmu... maafkan dia yaa, dan tolong aku.. "Ujarnya seraya menangkup kedua tangan didepan dada, gelagat orang memohon.

Mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah, kook.. Aku akan jaga jarak.. ucapkan permintaan maafku pada Taehyung ya... " Giliran Jungkook yang menganggu dengan itu Mingyu menjauh masuk kedalam bilik kerjanya sendiri.

Sedangkan manis kita, kembali. menghela nafas lelah. Pandangannya menerawang.

-SORRY-

Malamnya, Jungkook terdiam duduk disofa apartement Taehyung. Memang sejak kemari Jungkook memutuskan untuk tidur disini. Waktu menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Seharusnya dari dua jam lalu Taehyung sudah pulang, itu membuat Jungkook khawatir kalau-kalau Taehyung tidak pulang dan kerja hingga besok.

Tapi, tenang saja tadi Jungkook sudah menelpon Jimin. Dan kata Jimin Direktur akan pulang telat. Dia akan memastikan Direkturnya pulang, katanya begitu sih.

Tapi sudah lewat dari waktu yang dijanjikan Jimin, Taehyung belum kelihatan.

Matanya mengantuk,efek bangun pagi untuk.membuat sarapan. Tapi sarapannya,jangankan disentuh dilirik saja tidak.

Jungkook berfikir nasibnya sangat buruk akhir-akhir ini, dan karena masalah ini beberapa deadline Translatenya diundur.

Perasaannya kacau kinerjanya jadi buruk. Benar-benar payah, yah..

Matanya semakin berat dan tak lama tertidur.

Taehyung pulang sekitar jam setengah dua belas,saat memasuki ruang tamunya Ia disambut dengan pemandangan Jungkook yang tertidur dengan mengahadap ke arah pintu Apartementnya.

Menunggu.

Kakinya melangkah dengan hati-hati mendekati sang pemilik hati yang tertidur pulas disofa, mulutnya terbuka sedikit memperlihatkan dua gigi kelinci miliknya yang manis.

Taehyung menghela nafas,dia berjongkok dihadapan wajah tidur Jungkook menatap lamat-lamat calon istrinya.

Mengelus surai hitamnya halus, yang akhirnya membawa bibirnya untuk mengecup pucuk kepalanya halus,lembut,pelan dan lama.

Seperkian detik selanjutnya Taehyung merasakan tangan yang masih berada dikepala Jungkook disentuh oleh sipemilik kepala.

Dengan perlahan Taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya dari puncuk kepala Jungkook dan beralih kedepan wajah Jungkook.

Nafas mereka berlawanan.

"Maaf.."Jungkook berujar parau,ekspersi suara yang Ia berikan benar-benar menegaskan bahwa Ia terbangun dari tidur.

Taehyung menatapnya dingin, hendak berdiri sebelum jungkook mengambil antesinya dengan mencengkram tangannya erat dan bergeleng kecil.

Tidak memperbolehkannya pergi.

Taehyung bergeming,total diam saja.

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Jungkook menerjang bibir Taehyung dengan bibirnya. Awalnya hanya tertempel tapi lambat laun jadi lumatan yang Jungkook berikan.

Sedangkan, Taehyung masih diam.

Jungkook,menatap mata Taehyung yang juga menatapnya. Dirasa tidak ada balasan,hati jUngkook mencelos. Disaat dia akan memutuskan menjauhkan wajah.

Taehyung kembali menariknya,kemudian mencium dengan lumatan kecil.

Awalnya kecil, tapi berubah kasar,urakan dan menuntut.

Jungkook berfikir itu adalah luapan emosi yang selama ini Taehyung simpan.

Jungkook terdiam,hanya mampu mengikuti arus ciuman ini. Hingga akhirnya Taehyung mengigit bibirnya keras. Merobek bagian kanan bibir.

Taehyung tidak mengakhirnya,mesti tau bibir manisnya berdarah dia tetap melanjutkannya bahkan menyedot habis bibir yang terluka akibat ulahnya. Terus berulang,sampai wajah Jungkook berubah menyerit merasakan perih yang luar biasa dibeberapa titik bibirnya yang terluka. Menangis dalam sakitnya.

Tangannya yang berada di pundak pria Kim,mengepal. Menyimpan kesakitan nya sendiri.

Dia telak bersalah untuk kemarin, dan apapun akan Ia lakukan agar Taehyung mau berbaikan dengannya.

Dua setengah menit kemudian, ciuman usai benang saliva yang terjalin menyabung dari bibir Taehyung dan Jungkook terputus saat wajah mereka menjauh.

Taehyung dan Jungkook terengah, terlihat jelas bekas airmata dipipi gembil Jungkook.

Taehyung menatapnya, mendorong Jungkook untuk kembali terlentang di sofa. Untuk kemudian dia naik keatas Jungkook walau tak sepenuhnya menindih Jungkook. Jungkook diam menelisik wajah Taehyung yang mulai termakan nafsu.

Walau begitu kenapa Taehyung tetap tampan yah?

Jeon Jungkook bodoh, bisiknya dalam hati untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dia meraih paksa piyama tidur Jungkook dan membuka kancingnya, matanya berubah tidak berani menatap Jungkook yang berhasil Ia kukung dibawah kendali.

"Tae...Tatap aku.."Tangan Jungkook meraih tangan Taehyung yang kesulitan membuka kancing piyamanya. Karena nafsu jadi sulit. Kenapa tidak kau robek sekalian Kim.

Saran saja sih.

Taehyung tidak menatap Jungkook,pandangannya tetap pada kacing dan tangan mereka yang bersatu.

"Sayang... Tatap akuu..."pintanya sekali lagi dengan nada yang sangat lembut. Yang akhirnya diikuti oleh Taehyung.

Taehyung mencelos,wajah manisnya benar-benar berantakan.

Mata yang sendu dan sayu sehabis menangis dan bibir yang bengkak juga masih tersisa sisa darah kering disana.

"Kamu ingin melakukannya karena nafsu marah atau memang cinta,eoh?"

Taehyung terdiam.

""Aku akan dengan senang hati melayanimu,tapi aku mohon jangan seperti ini... Aku tidak mau membencimu.. Aku mencintaimu.. Tae..."Air matanya tumpah, entah kenapa air mata Taehyung ikut menggenang dikedua sisi matanya.

Seharusnya Taehyung ingat,Jungkooknya ini memiliki masa lalu kelam tentang tindak kekerasan seperti ini. Seharusnya dia ingat bahwa Jeon Jungkooknya akan sangat terluka jika dia bersikap seperti binatang buas yang penuh nafsu bercinta.

Luruh, tangisnya tumpah.

Taehyung bersumpah, dia tidak menangis saat kedua orang tua nya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat juga saat orang orang berkata bahwa dia ada mahluk yang tidak lebih baik dari binatang.

Tapi tatapan hancur yang Jungkook berikan seperti ini adalah, hal yang paling akan Taehyung sesali seumur hidup.

Dia benar benar definisi binatang bernafsu kotor yang sangat menjijikan.

Dengan alasan itu, Taehyung mencoba bangkit untuk menjauh. Namun tangan Jungkook kembali menahannya. Taehyung menatap Jungkook dan diberikan gelengan kecil tanda Taehyung tidak boleh pergi.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku..hikss"tangisnya masih menderu.

"Bodoh.."selama hampir tiga hari,inilah ucapan pertaama yang Ia berikan untuk Jungkook. Walau begitu Jungkook tersenyum bahagia ditengah tangisnya.

Kim Taehyung memaafkannya, walau masih dingin setidaknya dia bersuara.

-SORRY-

"Jangan diulangi lagi yah.."Mereka duduk bersebelahan disofa yang sama setelah sepuluh menit tadi mengatur emosi masing-masing.

Saat ini punggung Jungkook dengan nyaman bersender manis didada Taehyung, sedangkan tangan Taehyung melingkar dengan anggun diperut Jungkook. Dielusnya perut sang kekasih dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku, aku janji tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh miliknya Kim Taehyung Ini..."Jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan memberikan kecupan kecil dihidung Taehyung.

Taehyung terkekeh, mengangguk kecil sambari menarik tengkuk sang manis dan menciumnya lembut.

"Maaf soal yang ini,aku juga berjanji tidak akan lepas kendali lagi... aku mencintaimuu.." katanya mengusap pelan bibir Jungkook yang masih bengkak.

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Ini karena kamu merindukanku, makanya jangan marah terlalu lama.. "Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir semerah cerry yang sedang bengkak itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi... Aku nya cemburu dan kesal, aku cuman tidak mau lepas kendali dan meledak didepan mu lalu menyakitimu.. "Jungkook menyenderkan kepalanya di dagu si Kim lalu mengelus lembut rahang tegas sang Tunangan.

"Sayang, mesti kamu pahami.. Sejauh apapun aku bersikap didalam hati aku cuman ada kamu.. begitu pula kamu, semarah apapun Kim Taehyung tidak akan pernah selesai jika Jeon Jungkook tidak mengorbankan dirinya.. Dan aku tetep saja mencintaimu.. "

"Maaf, kan aku sudah minta maaaf soal bibir ini"suara Taehyung sendu merasa bersalah.

"Asal kamu kembali, terluka lebih dari ini aku pun tidak masalah. Asal Taehyung ku tidak menghiraukan ku lagi. Agar hanya ada aku di mata juga hatinya... "Tegas Jungkook sembari mencium bibir Taehyung sekilas.

"Uhh, beruntungnya sitampan ini... "lalu tertawa bersama dengan Jungkook dan sedikit mengacak surai hitam milik Jungkook dan memeluknya erat.

Jeon Jungkook memang satu-satunya orang yang mampu mengubah Si Kim brengsek jadi si Kim penuh percaya diri yang mengemaskan.

-FIN-

REVIEW GAES.

CAND-NIM


	3. Night Call's

Sudah larut, sekitar jam setengah sebelas malam tapi Jungkook tidak terlelap seperti biasa. Hatinya gundah, bagaimana yah? Tampannya hari ini lembur bekerja hingga pagi, kata banyak sekali berkas yang perlu di sortir dan ditanda tanganinya olehnya. Belum lagi masalah-masalah sebelum dia sakit ditambah lagi beberapa hari kemarin dia memang sedikit melenceng akibat bertengkar dengan Jungkooknya.

Fixnya, Taehyung jadi tidak bisa pulang hari ini. Karena hari ini adalah hari tutup buku perusahaan, mestinya dokumen-dokumen ini sudah dibawa oleh Jimin si sekertaris kantor untuk dibagikan sesuai penanggung jawabnya.

Tapi, apa mau dikata? Bisa sih, Taehyung pulang dan tidur nyaman dengan kekasihnya.Tapi kan itu sama saja tidak punya tanggung jawab.

Tapi salah sendiri, siapa suruh tidak bersikap kompeten. Marah si boleh, tapi kok Perusahaan ditelantarkan. Taehyung si bergantung sekali, susah deh. Mana sebentar lagi dia akan meninggalkan Jungkook dua minggu kedepan untuk pergi keluar negeri.

Takdir memilukan, dia jadi tidak bisa bermanja ria dengan manisnya padahal kan besok hari libur. Bisa saja kan dia, bermain sebentar dengan Jungkook hitung-hitung jatah bulanan kan nanti Taehyung dua minggu diluar.

Eakkkkks...

Iyain ajah umur ga ada yang tau..

Apasih !!!!

Kalian tau tidak kalau Jungkook itu keras kepala? Pasti tau kan..

Terus..

Kalian tau tidak kalau Jungkook manja itu seperti apa? Ya, benar seperti itu..

Lalu, kalian tahu tidak kalau Jungkook merajuk itu seperti apa? Duh, benar sekali..

Nah, lalu bagaimana jadinya jika Jungkook yang keras kepala dan manja itu sedang merajuk karena tidak ditemanin tidur oleh tampannya yang sedang sibuk dikantor dengan dokumen-dokumen sialan yang membuat dia lembur sampai besok pagi??

Terbayang tidak sih?

-Night Call-

Jengah, Taehyung benar-benar kesal sekarang yang Ia lakukan adalah membaca menanda tanganinya kemudian membaca ulang lagi berkas-berkas yang menumpuk dimeja kerjanya

Ugh, total muak. Tapikan, ini semua masa depannya mau bagaimana lagi? Jalanin saja!!

Setelah membaca ulang dokumen keuangan dan menaruh disisi kanannya, tempat Ia menaruh laporan yang sudah di tanda tangani sendiri itu. Terasa getaran handphone diatas meja. Awalnya melirik kesal, tapi langsung berbinar saat tau siapa yang menelpon.

Lho, jam segini kenapa manisnya belum tidur?

Ia, Jungkook.

Manisnya, rindu.

Tanpa menunggu lama Taehyung mengangkat baru ingin berkata halo, suara cempreng disebrang sana berseru,

"Suka ayam atau daging.. ?"

"eoh??.."tatapannya berubah bingung, dahinya menyerit. wajah-wajah bodoh seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Ish.. aku nanya kamu suka Ayam atau daging?"Ulang Jungkook dengan nada-nada merajuk.

"Daging deh, "jawabnya halus, mau bagaimana lagi. Dia paham gelagat si manis kalau sudah jutek-jutek ketus begini.

Minta perhatian.

Iya sih, Taehyung orang yang sangat kaku. Tapi dulu, waktu SMA.

Sekarang dia romantis kok, benar deh.

"Okkay, terus.. Suka mawar atau Melati? "Yah, Taehyung menghela nafas. Sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya. Kalau tidak disaat yang total sibuk seperti ini.

Dia pasti akan gemas, tapikan dia sedang sibuk. Jungkook terkadang tidak tahu kondisi sepertinya.

"Mawar... "

Tapi yah gitu, Taehyungnya ikut ajah.

"Dolpin atau Penguin? "...

"Yah, Dolpin dong sayang.. "

"Aku sukanya penguin, Taeeeee.. "

"Yasudah, terus??? "

"Action atau drama? "

"Dimana-mana lelaki itu suka Action, cintakuu.. "

"Ihh, apasih Tae? Enakkan juga drama seru.. Kamu bisa liat real life gituu.. "

"Hah?? "Total ngaco, pikir Taehyung tapi dipikir saja tidak berani berbicara. Bisa mati muda dia kalau melawan Jungkook..

"Semi atau gugur?? "Ssekarang Taehyung ingin berkata kasar boleh tidak?

"Sayang... aku--"

Terputus, Jungkook menyela.

"Aku kangen, masa kamu tidak bisa pulang cepat? Kangen... " Taehyung terdiam, miris yah.

Kekasih rindu, tapi tidak mampu menghampiri.

Inginnya menghampiri, memeluk,cium lalu tidur sampai pagi. Tapi dokumennya seperti memelototinya dan membuat dia diam tak berdaya.

Kasian...

"Aku mau pulang--"

"Serius??"Terdengar nada ceria dari seberang. Duh,si manis senang benar.

"Tapi nanti..."

"Ih Tae mah..."Taehyung tersenyum,dalam bayangannya si manis pasti sedang merenggut kesal.

"Kerjaannya masih numpuk,sayang.. Kalau tidak sekarang. Kapan lagi? Lusa kan aku berangkat ke USA ..."jelas Taehyung sembari membuka beberapa dokumen sembari memandang sekilas,dan membumbuhi tanda tangannya.

Masa bodo,sekarang tidak peduli dibaca atau tidak yang penting cepat selesai..

"Baru jadi kekasih saja sudah sibuk terus,nanti kalau menikah bagaimana ya? Aku jadi pembantu rumah tanggamu saja kali yah? Yang tiap hari hanya menyiapkan makan,air mandi baju dan membereskan rumah.. Tidak akan diajak jalan, dimanja atau apalah yang dilakukan suami kepada istri.. "Jungkook mengeluh, Yah dek kalau tidak mau sini kaka ajah ya yang sama dia..

"Kok gitu ngomongnya?"sejenak kegiatan menandatanganin dokumen terhenti.

"Ya habis,kamu sibuk terus..."

"Kamu kan mestinya ngerti,sayang... Aku kan kerja juga buat kita.. Bukan buat macem-macem"Gak,Taehyung ga marah dia hanya memberi sedikit pengertian agar manisnya paham.

Tapi Jungkool baper.

"Yadeh,maaf..."

Tutt..

Teleponnya mati.

Taehyung menatap aneh teleponnya, Ngambek. Terdiam sebentar berfikir.

Menghela nafas,sebelum membereskan sedikit mejanya. Taehyung bangkit memakai jas yang tersampir di gantungan dekat mejanya.

Kalau begini ya mesti pulang.

Manisnya marah,ngambek.

-FIN-

Maaf makin ga jelas, makasih ya reviewnya. Sorry banget kalau malah makin gajeee.

terus juga,ada yang komen tentang GS. Tbh,ajah aku ga begitu suka sama kuki yg jadi GS i lost my feel,seriously kuki jadi cewe malah ngebuat feelnya jadi hilang,aku pernah ngebayangin soalnya. and soal rating itu murni kekhilafan update tengah malem. Bukan alesan si,tapi gue pikir gue udah pencet K-T. Sorry gaes,kalau gue masih banyak keslaahan. Jujur,gue bikin cerita ini ya karna gue suka Taekook dan pengen nulis khayalan gue ajah ga maksud apa apa.

thx for review,

사랑해

With love,

Cand-nim.


	4. Awal mula

*

Totally terbahak, Kim Taehyung si preman sekolah sedang tertawa kencang bersama anak-anak kelas dan beberapa orang yang melewati kelasnya. Dihadapannya seorang siswa memakai kacamata bulat yang sangat kentara sekali nerd sudah basah kuyup oleh air dan juga bubuk putih yang diterka adalah tepung terigu.

Anak itu tak bergeming saat tubuh basahnya jadi bahan tertawaan buku yang Ia dekap basah sempurna. Si murid preman masih tetap tertawa hingga ujung matanya mengeluarkan air.

Dibelakang ada kawanan lelaki yang diduga adalah teman seperjuangan si brengsek Kim.

"Hei.. kau menyedihkan sekali sih.."Tegurnya, masih tetap tertawa. Kim Taehyung si preman bodoh yang sayang dikagumi banyak orang, Jika tidak mencakup otak, sih.

Kim Taehyung mungkin tampan dengan kulit tan mengoda hidup mancung, mata tajam, tubuh tinggi dan dada bidang. Dia itu sempurna. Jangan salah, dia punya nama lain yang membuat dia semakin terkenal,yaitu. Pembuat onar, pengacau dan tukang adu tinju dengan siapa saja yang berani melawannya.

Tempramennya buruk, ugh sungguh aku tidak main-main soal ini. Bahkan Guru pun akan dilawan jika apa yang Dia inginkan tidak dilaksanakan. Sikap bossy.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi dia kan anak pemegang saham disekolah ini. Kakeknya adalah donator tetap. Jadi, pantas saja dia semena-mena. Mengerikan, tapi tampan.

Bagaimana dong?

Awalnya, Jungkook juga berfikir seperti itu. Awalnya saja si tapi setelah murid pindahan ini bersekolah hampir sepekan dia jadi tau sikap Bengal si pemuda Kim. Seperti sekarang.

Tadinya lelaki itu hanya duduk dibangku lorong yang disediakan oleh pihak sekolah untuk tempat santai sambil membaca kamus besar Bahasa Inggrisnya,menghafalnya.

Dia menatap tak suka dengan si Kim yang masih tertawa bersama anak-anak lain. Jengah? Tentu. Si Kim memang terlihat tampan, tapi total brengsek. Dia sudah cukup bersabar dengan ini.

Apalagi melihat teman sekelasnya yang hampiir menangis didepan kelas masih dalam posisi mematung sudah hampir sepuluh menit.

BUKKK!!

Oke itu tadi Jungkook yang dengan heroiknya melempar kamus setebal Sembilan ratus lima puluh halaman ke kepala si Kim brengsek.

Si pemilik kepala mengadu, kuping dan wajahnya memerah. Diantara kesakitan dan marah karena, hell ini seumur-umurnya dia dilempar kamus setebal ini.

Si Kim meraih bukunya dengan nafas tersenggal, menatap kesekitar dengan tatapan tajam. "Siapa. Yang. Melempar—"belum selesai kata-kata mendesis penuh ancaman itu selesai. Dengan santainya Jungkook maju sembari memberikan cengiran polosnya.

"Upss.. Maaf Kim, itu punyaku.."Ujarnya, Si pria Kim menyalak. Mata tajamnya membesar hampir keluar.

"Kau..."Desisnya marah. Dengan menantang Jungkook, mengangkat wajahnya. Pongah. Demi Tuhan kenapa dia jadi gemetar?. Tapi Jungkook menutupinya,Belum lagi tatapan siswa-siswi yang seperti menelanjanginya.

Si Kim menyeringai "Apa mau mu? Hah?"tanya si Kim. Jungkook berdecak. "Kau kekanakan.."Keluhnya.

"Aku?.."tawanya mengelegar. "heii, kawan-kawan ada yang ingin jadi pahlawan nih.."serunya lantang. Jungkook mendengus saat mendengar sorakan riuh teman-temannya.

Benar-benar, yah.

"Yah.. aku tidak bermaksud jadi pahlawan kok. Aku hanya jengah dengan sikap main-mainmu ini. Kau seperti anak Sekolah dasar yang tidak punya aturan. Tau tidak? Ohh, atau kau memang tidak diajarkan untuk mematuhi aturan oleh orangtua mu yah?"Sedikit banyak yang disana terdiam, meski masih ada suara berbisik yang memekaan.

Di belakangnya Taehyung, Jimin menatap horror Lelaki yang berani menantang Taehyung dan juga membawa masalah Orang tuanya. Oh, men kalau boleh jujur. Kim Taehyung agak sensitive kalau soal orang tua.

Si pemuda Kim mendesis sinis.

"Heii, tenang aku hanya membuat lelucon. Tiba perlu tegang begitu.. Lagipula, yang ada disini menikmatinya kok. Bukankah membuat orang tersenyum adalah sebuah anugerah? Bukan begitu, Jihan-a?" Taehyung menoleh kearah lelaki yang basah kuyup dengan senyum liciknya, yang dipanggil menatap dan hanya menganguk. Walau dengan jelas, Jungkook menangkap genangan air mata dipelupuk mata sisawa itu.

"kau itu terlalu naif yah?"kali ini Jungkook menatapnya tajam sambil tersenyum sinis, dia menunjukan telunjuknya kearah selatan tepat pada segerombolan murid lelaki yang memandangnya remeh.

Shit. Dengan beringas Taehyung melempar kamus itu kelantai menjadikan bunyi bedebam yang nyaring. Kaget,walau begitu Jungkook menatap datar si Kim.

"Kalau boleh jujur, yang disana tertawa. Karena, mereka melihatmu tertawa.. Lalu yang disana—"gereombolan yang ditunjuk langsung terdiam.

Lanjut menunjuk murid lain yang berada tidak jauh dari gerombolan pertama beberapa memakai kacamata yang sama persis seperti milik Korban pembullyan. "mereka tertawa karena takut, takut apa? Takut jika mereka tidak tertawa mereka akan kamu bully dan dijadikan bulan-bulanan seperti temannya itu."dagunya menunjuk kearah Jihan.

"Lalu.. apa kamu pikir yang berada disini tertawa karena ini semua lucu? Heii.. Kim kau tidak tulikan atau tidak butakan? Mereka tertawa karena takut padamu.. bukan karena ingin, lagipula siapa juga yang ingin tertawa disaat temanmu sendiri dibully?"Ujarnya panjang lebar. Tangannya yang berada disamping celana hitam panjangnya mengepal.

Hening.

Sedangkan Taehyung menatapnya marah, matanya memerah. Sepertinya kesal sekali. Tapi masih bungkam. "Kamu ingin tau sesuatu tidak? Mereka semua yang berada disini itu hanya berpura-pura. Tidak tau semua hanya karena takut padamu, atau memang tidak ingin jadi bahan bullyanmu dan teman-temanmu. Yang jelas, mereka semua TAKUT padamu. Sehingga yang mereka lakukan hanya mengikuti permainan konyolmu." Taehyung mengeram, dia kesal bukan main tangannya terangkat. Hendak memukul.

Jungkool terlonjak mundur satu langkah, matanya terbelalak. Tapi tangan itu terhenti diudara.

"Heiii... A-aku kan hanya berkata yang sesungguhnya.."walau kaget dan takut. Jungkook bercicit. "A-aku t-tidak menyangka kamu akan mampu memukul seorang..."setelah meraih kamus yang omong-omong teronggok dilantai. Jungkok menarik tangan Jihan dan membawanya lari dari sana meninggalkan Kim Taehyung yang masih terdiam hening.

Tapi samar-samar dia tersenyum kecil. Dan itu tidak luput dari tatapan Park Jimin yang yang maju selangkah untuk menatap wajahnya. Linglung, biasanya Kim Taehyung

akan marah besar jika seseorang membawa nama orangtua dalam masalahnya. Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Jimin berfikir apa ini efek dari lemparan kamus itu ya.

Setelah berbelok diujung lorong yang sudah cukup jauh dari jangkauan Si Kim, Jungkook berjongkok. Tubuhnya gemetar, kakinya lemas. Ia janji besok-besok tidak akan ikut campur urusan si Bodoh Kim..

Ingatkan kalau-kalai Ia lupa dan khilaf seperti tadi.

-BEGIN-

Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, Kim Taehyung yang selalu iikut campur dan mengikutinya, memang ingin atau balas dendam.

Tidak tau juga, sih.

Tapi sepertinya, Si Kim memang terkena hukum pellet yang ada dikamus tersebut. Karena semenjak itu, si brengsek berubah jadi lebih sering mengoda dan bertemu dengan Jungkook.

Awalnya sedikit risih bayangkan saja anak paling berandal dan suka adu tinju itu jadi sering memasuki perpustakaan hanya untuk mengikutinya.

Walau risih, tapi lama kelamaan Jungkook terbiasa karena sudah terhitung dua minggu lamanya dia dibuntuti sipria Kiim.

"Aku ingin meminta tolong.."Taehyung memulai, Jungkook menyerit. Si bodoh ini tidak melindurkan?

"Apa?"ketusnya. walau sudah sering diikuti tetap saja. Dia harus jual mahal.

"Sebentar lagi akan ujian memasuki universitas. Bantu aku.."Jelas Taehyung walau matanyaa tidak focus, egonya masih tinggi ya?. Jungkook menyerit tapi kemudian mengangguk paham.

Dan itulah hal pertama yang membuat mereka semakin dekat. Hal yang paling Jungkook ragukan adalah ke tempramentalan Taehyung.

Dan sampai saat mereka belajar bersama itu menjadi momok yang agak susah dihilangkan. Terkadang mereka harus dipaksa keluar dari perpustakaan karena berdebat dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

Sangat menganggu sekali, lagipula si Kim minta diajari. Tetapi mengapa jadi seperti dia yang minta diajarkan. Sikap Bossy dan sok pintarnya itu lho membuat Jungkook gemas.

Hingga akhir saat kelulusan, saat itu turun salju. Mereka sepakat untuk bertemu ditaman. Untuk memberitahu hasil masing-masing. Jungkook duduk maniis menunggu dengan hodie warna peach dan coat panjang yang membugkus tubuhnya, dingin sekali. Tapi mereka kan sudah janjian.

Tak lama pria Kim datang dengan tergopoh, dia memakai jaket puma warna hitam panjang serta training abuabu panjang yang melekat manis di kakinya, hidung memerah karena efek cuaca.

Mereka memperlihatkan kertas masing-masing dan tersenyum gembira sampai tanpa sadar berpelukan, namun baru beberapa detik keduanya melepaskan pelukan. Tersadar dan suasana menjadi canggung.

"Okkay.. sudah semakin dingin sebaiknya kita pulang.."Jungkook bersuara memecahkan keheningan sekejap diantara keduanya. Si Pria Kim mengangguk kecil. Ketika keduanya sama-sama ingin berjalan menjauh.

"Aku ingin berkata sesuatu.."Kali ini si Kim yang membuat langkah mereka terhenti dimasing-masing tempat. Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya sekedar ingin memastikan.

"Apa?.."Tanyanya. taehyung berbalik menatap Jungkook intens. Jungkook masih berdiri sekitar empat langkah dari Taehyung. "Aku.. a-akuu.."Taehyung gugup sepertinya permisa.

"Iya, kamu kenapa?"tanya Jungkok polos.

"JAdi kekasihku, ya?"membelalakan mata, Hea terhenyak. Apa dia tidak salah dengar. Rona panas diwajahnya terasa. Ah, bukan kah sedang turun salju yah? Tetapi disekitarnya terasa panas.

"Aku serius kok..."Tambah Taehyung, saat mata Jungkook mendelik mencari keseriussan dimatanya.

"Kenapa?"Tanya Jungkook. Si Kim mendelik tak suka.

"Hanya ingin kok, mau tidak? Aku hanya sekali lho, menawarkannya" cih, dalam hati Jungkook mendecih, masih saja memasang harga diri mahal. Keluhnya dalam hati.

"Oh, hanya tawaran sekali ya? Berarti kalau ditolak. Kamu akan memacari yang lain dong?"

"E-eh tidak juga.."

Cupp.

Taehyung membeku. "Boleh.. Aku mau merasakan sensasi bagaimana berpacaran dengan si brengsek Kim.."Jawabnya, pipi keduanya merona hebat.

Taehyung dengan lembut menarik pinggang Jungkook mendekat dan Jungkook mengalungkan tangannya ditengkuk Taehyung. Mereka saling memberikan senyuman manis.

"Aku posesif lho.."Aku Taehyung. Jungkook terkekeh geli. "Mau bagaimana lagi, sudah terlanjur menerima tuh.."jawabnya lugas sambil menjawil hidung Taehyung gemas. Taehyung terkekeh.

Jungkook mendorong taehyung untuk melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Tapi bagaimana ya, akukan tidak suka lelaki tempramental sepertimu yang lebih suka mengunakan otot daripada otak .."keluhnya Jungkook, dia sedikit memasang wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat. Sedangkan si Kim tersenyum.

"Bantu aku untuk berubah, bagaimana?"Taehyung kembali memeluk pinggang Jungkook, sedang Jungkook itu tersenyum. Setuju.

Setelah itu, ciuman serta lumatan panjang. Sebagai pemanis hubungan manis ini.

FIN_

Ini begini inih, awal hubungan manis delapan tahun yang mereka bina.

Dulu Jungkook ga selebay sekarang dan Taehyung ga segombal dan manis skrg, dulu mereka masi kaku. Tapi yaa soal ciam cium nomor satu. wgwgwggww

Maaf maaf kalau kurang berkenan yah gaes, thank for everycoment you give to me.

itu sangat membantu membuat sbuah cerita. meski abal dan masih banyak belajar.

Cand-nim

thankyou.


	5. Kim Taehyung

Kalian pasti tahu, Cinta zaman SMA itu seperti apa.. Paling tidak pernah merasakannya. Itu si yang Jungkook pikirkan saat menerima Taehyung dulu. Tidak akan lama, atau paling tidak setelah mereka kuliah nantinya akan renggang dan putus.

Tapi pemikirannya salah, Kim Taehyung yang secara tulus dan manis mencintainya membuat Si Jeon yang sedikit banyak pernah ketakutan dalam hal mencintai ini benar-benar jatuh tanpa tahu cara bangkit dari pelukan Taehyung.

Kalau dikatakan selama delapan tahun,hubungan mereka lurus tanpa rintangan. Itu salah besar, Taehyung itu posesif dan Jungkook itu cuek.

Tapi yah gitu,sekeras apapun Taehyung membuat peraturan Jungkook tetap akan melanggarnya.

Tidak jarang mereka bertengkar,apalagi awal-awal masuk universitas berbeda jurusan pula. Mahasiswa semester satu, yang sedang sibuk-sibuknya beradaptasi dengan teman,dosen dan pelajaran.

Kadang membuat mereka berakhir dengan cekcok,walau begitu tidak putus kok.

Disaat seperti itu Jungkook malah belajar memahami Taehyung,lelaki yang memiliki segudang kekurangan dimata orang banyak tetapi malah menjadikan nilai plus tersendiri untuk Jungkook.

Tempramennya buruk? Jelas, Jungkook bahkan pernah melihat Taehyung yang dengan brengseknya memukul teman sekolah mereka waktu dengan sengaja memegang paha Jungkook. Total,bringas. Tapi, jika Jungkook berkata berhenti dengan suara sendu dan perasaan bersalah. Ia akan berhenti walau hatinya masih bergemuru minta dilampiaskan.

Awalnya Jungkook pikir Taehyung adalah lelaki kasar yang mandiri,terbukti dari dirinya yang terbiasa mengurus segala sendiri. Yah,walau setiap datang kesekolah pakaiannya tidak rapi dalam konteks baju dikeluarkan dan tidak dikacing menampilkan baju dalamnya yang keseringan berwarna putih atau hitam atau dasi yang tidak terpakai diselipkan di salaah satu ikat pinggang. Brengseknya dia semakin tampan jika begitu.

Tapi, seperti awal masuk itu cuman pikirannya saja. Semua terbukti setelah akhirnya mereka pacaran.

Taehyung itu orang kaya,Dia terlahir dari keluarga kaya. Penerus keluarga Kim, perusahaannya bergerak dibidang real estate dan juga kecantikan.

Disaat umurnya yang menginjak lima belas tahun, dia mendapatkan tamparan telak dengan kematiaan Ibu dan Ayahnya karena kecelakaan pesawat. Ironis, tapi waktu itu dia tidak menangis. Toh selama hidupnya Ayah dan Ibunya jarang memberikannya perhatian. Mungkin karena itu pula sifat bengalnya tercipta.

Dia memiliki asisten pribadi, yang sering Ia panggil Paman Park. Beliau lah yang mengurus Taehyung sedari kecil jadi bisa dianggap Paman Park lah tempat keluh kesahnya. Dia memiliki satu kakak sepupu yang sekarang adalah seorang CEO di perusahaan mereka, Kim Namjoon namanya umurnya sudah menginjak 30 tahun dia sudah menikah tiga tahun lalu bersama Kim Seokjin. Dan Jungkook cukup dekat dengan mereka.

-Kim's-

Hari itu hari Jumat, Jungkook ingat sekali dengan paksaan si pemuda Kim akhirnya Ia datang ke apartemen si bocah bodoh. Iya,benar apartement. Taehyung tinggal sendiri dengan pembantu yang datang di hari tertentu yang telah disepakati oleh paman Park. Datang hanya untuk membereskan rumah dan juga mencuci dan menyetrika pakaian.

Jadi, hari itu Taehyung memaksanya menemani Taehyung yang sedang bosan dirumah..

Lho,kenapa tidak kerumah Jungkook kalau bosan?

Tidak, maunya Jungkook yang mampir kerumahnya. Kata si Kim saat Jungkook bertanya.

Dan dengan malas Jungkook berdiri didepan, ruang tamu yang total sangat berantakan. Membuat matanya melotot shock juga mulut yangs sedikit menganga.

"Sebelum aku datang ada badai, yah? "Ini bukan pertanyaan polos sebenarnya, Tapi yah gitu Taehyung malah terkekeh dan jatuh duduk di sofa ruang tamu sembari matanya fokus menatap layar hape.

Main game.

Jungkook mendengus, "Kamu apakan si rumahnya, kok bisa seperti ini... "Walau berkata dengan merenggut Jungkook dengan sabar meraih satu persatu baju kotor yang berada disana sini.

Kim Taehyung bungkam, matanya fokus kelayar hape serius sekali. Jungkook mendengus. Mendekat kearah Kim lalu meraih handphone tersebut.

Taehyung berdecak kesal.

"Itu lagi war lho... kemarikann...!! Nanti aku kalah, kalau aku kalah Hoshea akan membuat ku bangkrut.. Jungkook kemarikan!! "Taehyung meraih handphone yang disembunyikan Jungkook dibelakang badannya.

"Masa bodo!! Bereskan rumahmu dulu...!"Dia mendorong bahu sang kekasih hingga jatuh terduduk disofa.

"Tidak mau!! "Taehyung berseru bibirnya mencebik.

"Yasudah tidak ada handphone dan game sampai rumah ini bersih!!! "Jungkook berjalan memasukkan handphone kedalam saku jaket hitamnya untuk terus melangkah membersihkan bungkus-bungkus snack yang beberapa sudah disemuti.

"Apaaa? Bibi Jang akan membereskannya besok!! "Taehyung mendekati Jungkook dan hendak meraih kantong jaketnya, namun tangannya langsung ditepis dengan cepat serta diberikan pelototan manis dari Jungkook.

"Yasudah, Handphone nya kembali besok kalau begitu" Taehyung kesal..

"Jangan bersikap kekanakan Jungkook!! "

Jungkook menyerit, kesal sih.

"Lho, yang kekanakan disini siapa yah? Aku menyuruhmu untuk membereskan rumahmu sendiri lho.. Yang merajuk minta Handphone ini kembali siapa? "

"Ya kan.. "

"Mati saja sana.. "Jungkook melempar kesal handphone Taehyung dan menjadikan nya hancur berhamburan setelahnya berbalik hendak menuju pintu.

Taehyung terdiam,masih shock tapi begitu Jungkook hendak menganti sendal rumah dengan sepatunya Kim Taehyung berlari seperti orang kesurupan.

"Yaa..ya mau kemana?"Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook yang ditepis kasar oleh yang punya.

"Tidak usah sentuh-sentuh,sana pergi dan mati dengan game sialanmu itu!!!" Jungkook kembali menepis tangan Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung semakin kelabakan.

"Iya..iyaaa akan aku bereskan.. Tapi jangan pergi!! Temani aku... yaaa?"Taehyung mengenggam erat tangan Jungkook meski masih berontak tapi Jungkook tidak segalak tadi.

"Harus yah,aku marah dulu baru kamu turuti? Harus yah, handphonenya rusak dulu baru kamu mengerti? Aku beginikan bukan untuk diriku!!"Jungkook memandang Taehyung kesal,telak. Total. Uh..

"Iya, iya aku beresin!! kamu disini yah,jangan ditinggal.. Bantuin jugaa "Jungkook menghela nafas. Kesal,tapi ya gitu. Dia mengangguk lalu mengganti sepatunya kembali dengan sendal. Sedangkan Taehyung berjalan masuk dan menatap nanar handphone miliknya yang sudah hancur berkeping dilantai.

Malang sekali ya kamu...

-Kim's-

Taehyung berkata jujur saat dia bilang dia akan membersihkan rumah, Ia tapi sialnya dia tidak mengerti cara menyalakan vacum cleaner atau bagaimana cara mengunakan mesin cuci. Ujung-ujungnya Jungkook.

Taehyung melahap makan malamnya dengan tidak santai,perutnya keroncongan sejak dua jam yang lalu meminta diisi tapi dengan santainya Jungkook berkata akan memasak jika si Kim sudah membereskan rumahnya dengan benar.

Tapi tetap saja, penyiksaan yang dilakukan Jungkook diterimanya dengan lapang dada.

Setelah makan mereka duduk disofa ruang tamu yang sudah layak disebut ruang tamu sembari menonton teve.

"Kalau tidak ada handphone, bagaimana besok mau jemput ? "Taehyung yang saat ini sedang tiduran santai disofa sambil memeluk bantal sofa menjadikan paha Jungkook bantalan kepalanya sibuk menyerit menatap teve yang sedang menyiarkan drama picisan. Uh, bukan KimTae sekali.

Jungkook terkekeh, dia mengelus surai Taehyung yang saat itu berwarna coklat tua.

"Biar saja, biar tahu rasa...!"balasnya, Taehyung membalikan badannya menjadi terlentang.

"Jahat!! "

"Siapa lebih jahat? Lagipula, biar masa bodo besok bagaimana!! Kalau tidak dijemputpun temanku banyak"serunya.

Taehyung merenggut kembali,

"Mana bisa begitu!! "

"Kesal? Kenapa juga mesti melawan! Sudah tahu punya kekasih seperti ini"

"Pokoknya, besok aku jemput.. "

"Masa bodo!! "

"Terus saja begitu, kalau aku masa bodo in jangan ngambek! " Taehyung kembali ke posisi seperti semula menatap teve.

Hening beberapa saat,

"Besok aku ada kelas pagi, tidak usah jemput. Kamu kan mulai kelas siang!! Aku pulang jam dua, kalau sudah selesai kamu bisa menunggu dipakiran. Pulangnya beli handphone baru.. Bagaimana? "Jungkook berucap meski matanya masih menatap teve dan tangan yang masih mengelus pucuk kepala Taehyung lembut.

"Hmm.. "Hanya gumaman saja yang Ia terima tapi begitu Jungkook tersenyum kecil. Kekasihnya itu menarik tangannya lembut dari kepalanya sendiri lalu mencium sekilas dan mengembalikan tangan itu untuk kembali mengelus kepalanya.

"Oiaaa, beritahu Paman Park untuk menyuruh Bibi Jang tidak datang kemari lagi!! "

"Lho kenapa? "

"Mulai besok bersihkan rumah sendiri, inikan rumahmu masa orang lain yang bersihkan!! "

"Tapikan aku membayarnya... "

"Tapi aku mau kamu yang bersihkan!! Dan itu mutlak Taehyung!!!!! "

Taehyung menghela nafas, kemarin saat dia meminta Jungkook jadi kekasihnya. Mungkin tidak ya, dia dalam keadaan mabuk??

Meringis!!!

Setelahnya Taehyung mengantar Jungkook pulang, sambil mengeluh soal handphone dan bagaimana rindunya Ia nanti jika sudah dirumah dan tidak bisa menghubungi Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya meringimeringis geli melihat betapa lebay pacarnya itu...

-Fin-

Wgwgwgwg in ajah nasib Taetae yes.

Cand-nim


	6. Jeon's

Jeon Jungkook,

bagi Kim Taehyung Ia adalah seseorang yang mampu mengetarkan hatinya yang kaku dan juga dingin.

Tidak tahu sih, Jungkook itu memakai santet apa yang Ia tahu. Setelah tragedy lempar kamus didepan para teman-teman sekelasnya. Kim Taehyung tidak bisa melepaskan ingatan dibenaknya tentang wajah manis, hidung bangir dan mata bulat jadi milik Jungkook.

Maka itu keesokan harinya pemuda ini mulai mengikuti si Jutek Jungkook, awalnya Jungkook seakan tidak menghiraukan kehadirannya. Tapi, bukan KimTae namanya kalau kalah dengan si montok Jeon yang keras kepalanya.

Entah kenapa, sejak Taehyung mengajak Jungkook untuk menjadi kekasihnya Kim Taehyung seakan bertanggung jawab akan segala kejadian yang terjadi terhadap Jungkook. Bahkan hal terkecil pun jika Jungkook tidak memberitahunya dia akan marah, cekcok atau malah tekadang mogok bicara.

Yah,tapi itu hanya sesekali jika Taehyung berpikir Jungkook sudah benar-beanr keterlaluan.

(Tbh,saya sendiri gatau siapa yang suka keterlaluan manja dan egois disini.) -,-

Jungkook itu keras, keras dan juga tidak suka dimanja. Tipe-tipe lelaki yang suka mengerjakan apa-apa sendiri dan terkadang terlalu focus hingga tidak mau diganggu dan taehyung sangat benci dengan sifat Jungkook yang satu itu.

Padahal sama-sama tidak mau dicueki,tapi jika Jungkook sudah dengan kamus Bahasa inggris dan Taehyung dengan game nya mereka sama-sama berfikir kalau dunia ini hanya milik mereka sendiri-sendiri.

Tidak belajar dari pengalaman sama sekali.

Ughh….

Delapan tahun..

Jungkook hidup sendiri di seoul, Ibu nya berada dibusan. Dibusan ibunya memiliki usaha restoran kecil pinggir jalan sedangkan Ayahnya pergi entah kemana sewaktu umur Jungkook delapan tahun. Yang Jungkook tahu ayahnya pergi dengan wanita lain dan meninggalkan Ia juga Ibunya dalam kesengsaraan. Dan Jungkook benci sekali Ayahnya itu.

Jungkook memang baru diSeoul dia baru pindah diawal semester dua kelas tiga karena ingin meraih beasiswa di Universitas dengan Jurusan Translasi Inggris. Jadi sebelum memasuki universitas tersebut Guru yang berada dibusan menawarkan pindah sekolah agar memudahkan Ia mengambil beasiswa di Seoul. Memang sih, Taehyung dan Jungkook punya strata finansial yang berbeda.

Tapi ya itu, cinta mengalahkan segalanya.

Sempat minder? Tentu, harga diri Jungkook itu tinggi. Tapi, bagaimana Taehyung memerlakukannya saat awal-awal menjalin kasih membuktikan bahwa Taehyung tidak akan mempersoalkan soal itu.

Awalnya Jungkook piker dia hanya seorang yang dijadikan pelarian untuk Taehyung, tapi bagi Taehyung dia adalah penghangat hatinya yang dingin. Melihat senyum kecil dengan pipi merona milik Jungkook saja Taehyung bisa mati lemas. Jungkook itu ibarat pengendali diri Taehyung, jika marah dia hanya perlu mendengar suara Jungkook saja dan emosinya yang meluap akan teredam. Elusan kecil, dan dia akan berubah manis. Tapi yah, dalam konteks seperti apa? Dia tidak akan menyakiti Jungkook, dia piker begitu karena Jungkook adalah poros kehidupan seorang Kim Taehyung.

Lain lagi, jika Jungkook membiarkan dirinya disentuh pria lain. Mungkin memang JUngkook aman, yah yang menyentuh paling tidak babak belur lah.

Jeon's

Malam itu Taehyung menginap diflat Jungkook,ini adalah bulan keempat mereka bersama. Taehyung sudah terlalu lelah membawa mobil untuk kembali ke apartemennya jadi Ia putuskan akan menginap disini. Fyi,Apartement Taehyung agaknya lebih jauh tidak seperti rumah Jungkook yang hanya beberapa blok dari kampus mereka.

"Makan pelan-pelan, Tae.."Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang memakan makan malamnya dengan beringas, sepertinya lelaki didepannya tidak makan dari dua hari kemarin terlihat dari cara dia menyuap nasi banyak-banyak kedalam mulut.

Menatap Jungkook dan mengangguk, tapi yah gittu mulutnya penuh dengan beberapa nasi yang menempel disekitaran bibirnya.

Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya mengambil nasi tersebut,sedangkan Taehyung tetap focus dengan nasi dan lauknya. Jungkook menghela nafas, kasian.

Pacarnya itu terkadang lupa makan,alesannya si sibuk.

Ia sibuk nyeleneh dengan para senior cantik, seperti tadi siang saat dia melihat kekasihnya itu sedang tebar pesona dengan beberapa senior cantik didepan lorong universitasnya. Niat awal sih ingin mengajak makan siang bersama. Tapi yang terlihat malah membuat Jungkook memandang Taehyung muak. Yah, tapi sekarang dia malah memberi makan orang yang membuat dia kesal hampir setengah hari ini.

"Ada yang janji ingin makan siang, tapi aku malah ditinggal pulang…"Adu Taehyung, Jungkook memutar matanya, kesal. Jadi ingat kejadian Taehyung yang tebar pesona.

"Saat aku ingin makan, tau-taunya jam kelas hampir dimulai…"Lanjutnya, Jungkook tersenyum sinis. Taehyung meraih gelas airnya meminumnya tidak sabar.

"Bagus dong, dapat pelajaran.."JUngkook berdiri hendak membereskan piring kosong yang tadi digunakan Taehyung dan membawanya ke watafel. Mencuci.

Tapi gerakaknnya terhenti karena Taehyung yang meraih tangannya, "Aku salah apalagi?.."terdengar lirih, tapi emapt bulan dia belajar menjadi orang yang harus paham Taehyung luar dalam.

"Pikir sendiri,sekarang lepas… Sebelum ku suruh cuci sendiri.."dengan sigap Taehyung melepaskan gengaman tangannya pada Jungkook. Enak saja, cuci piring. Cih,dia kan pria.

Jungkook memang apa Tata?

Beralih keruang tengah. Taehyung yang sudah wangi setelah mandi dan Jungkook yang sedang asik nonton drama kesukaannya.

"Sayang…"Ini Taehyung yang tiba-tiba berseru sambil duduk manis disamping Jungkook.

"Hmmm.."yah,kasian dicuekin.

"Sayang……."Sibuk mengusel-usel dipundak Jungkook. Tapi Jungkooknya diam. Masa bodo.

"Apa sih, Tae??"

"Jangan acuhkan aku!!! "

Hening, Taehyung dicuekin lagi. Mata Jungkook sangat fokus dengan dramanya.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya di leher sang kekasih, berfikir banyak tentang hari-hari yang Ia habiskan dengan Jungkook.

Disaat Jungkook menelponnya setiap pagi untuk membangunkannya. Menyiapkan makanan disetiap dia mengeluh lapar bahkan ditengah malam sekalipun. Atau disaat dia deman karena kurang istirahat.

Yah, walau dengan cara yang berbeda. Sedikit teriakan dan sikap kerasnya tidak ada tuh yang manis manis.

Tapi Taehyung makin Cinta dibuatnya, dia seperti merasakan perhatian yang selama ini tidak dirinya dapat dari mana pun. Tentunya tanpa timbal balik seperti uang atau popularitas.

Yang Taehyung perlukan untuk membalas Jungkook hanyalah mencintainya dengan tulus dan menjaganya sampai mati.

Itu si pemikirannya sendiri, karena Jungkook tidak pernah meminta apapun dari nya kecuali demi kebaikannya.

-Jeon's-

Taehyung seketika teringat beberapa minggu lalu saat dia tertangkap Jungkook sedang bercengkrama dengan seorang wanita cantik. Wanita itu memang teman sekelasnya. Mereka sebenarnya hanya teman sekelompok. Saat itu sedang membahas topik yang mereka jadikan diskusi.

Tapi karena satu dua hal, wanita yang duduk di pinggir lorong dan Taehyung yang berdiri sambil mengobrol dan tertawa itu bagaikan sepasang kekasih yang sedang memadu Kasih. Belum lagi beberapa kali wanita itu meremas tangan Taehyung yang entah mengapa didiamkan saja oleh Taehyung.

Sedikit banyak mahasiswa yang melewati mereka melirik dan berbisik, bahkan ada yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka yang berhenti untuk sekedar memastikan.

Man, Taehyung itu terkenal difakultasnya. Belum lagi mereka tau jika taehyung itu adalah kesayanganya Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkook yang memang sengaja datang ke fakultas Taehyung, yang diminta oleh kekasihnya sendiri menatap sedih.

Tau tidak?

Banyak dari mahasiswa/i yang tidak suka hubungan mereka Kim Taehyung yang kaya, tampan, populer juga baik hati. Berpacaran dengan Jeon Jungkook anak desa yang bahkan kuliah disana karena beasiswa..

Rasanya Jungkook ingin tenggelam ssaja saat melihat kekasihnya bercengkrama dengan wanita lain dengan segitu intimnya belum lagi tangan wanita itu yang sesekali menyentuh bagian tubuh kekasihnya..

Marah, tapi diam. Dia bahkan diam saja saat melewati mereka.

Padahal hatinya mencelos, sakit.

Dua hari Taehyung mendapatkan ganjaran didiamkan saat bicara, pesan tidak balas, telepon tidak dijawab. Jika kerumah hanya disiapkan makanan untuk makannya saja lalu berbalik pergi entah ke ruang tamu, kamar atau manapun lah asal tidak ada Taehyung.

Taehyung total bingung. Tapi Jungkook diam saja.

Tapi Taehyung yang sudah jengah akhirnya setelah makan menghampiri Jungkook menarik tangannya yang saat itu berada di balkon kecil flatnya. Jungkook tak bergeming menatapnya tajam.

"Kalau kamu marah sama aku, katakan! Jangan hanya diam!! aku tidak akan tahu salahku sampai mati.. kalau kamu hanya diam.. "Jungkook diam, kata-kata Taehyung memang benar. Tapi mulutnya diam tidak ingin bicara.

"Sayang, aku bukan pembaca fikiran.. "Taehyung mengusap wajahnya Jungkook dengan lembut.

Air mata Jungkook tergenang, emosinya membucah tapi mulutnya tetap terdiam. Taehyung memandangnya sedih dia mengelus surai hitam Jungkook lalu membawa tubuh itu kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Baiklah, maaf... maafkan aku okkay? aku tahu aku salah!! aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi.. maaf.. maafkan aku yaaa"rancau Taehyung, masa bodo walau tidak tahu salahnya yang terpenting Jungkooknya tidak boleh menangis karena kebodohannya.

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya suara tangis yang semakin menderu dan getaran tubuh saja yang diterima Taehyung.. Taehyung semakin memperdalam perlukan. Mendekap si Jeon lebih dalam.

"J-Jangan seperti itu, hiks. a-aku tidak mau membencimu.. aku mencintaimu.. hiks... Taee.. aku mencintaimu... jangan seperti lelaki itu Tae... jangan... aku sungguh.. sungguh... hikssssssaaaa"Setelah terdiam cukup lama akhirnya Jungkook buka suara. Taehyung menutup matanya, merasa seakan dia adalah pria brengsek yang membuat kekasihnya mengingat masa lalu yang kelam. Dia menghela nafas. Menjauhkan tubuh mereka sekedar ingin melihat wajah Jungkook yang banjir air mata dan mata yang tertutup. hidungnya memerah uhh.. Sakit melihatnya.

"Dengar, aku tahu aku ini brengsek!! Suka bertindak sesuka hati.. Keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah.. Tapi, ketahuilah sayang.. semua tidak berlaku dihadapanmu!! Saat bersamamu aku hanya mau menjadi yang dapat diandalkan yang mampu menjadi rumahmu.. Aku tidak akan mau menyakitimu.. Dan di dalam sini-"Taehyung menunjuk hatinya, menunggu Jungkook membuka lebar matanya.

\--Tidak ada niat untuk menyakitimu, membuatmu sedih apalagi meninggalkanmu. Aku Kim Taehyung total, telak jatuh hati dan tak mampu bangkit untuk pergi ke lain hati. Karena sudah memiliki malaikat seindah dan setulus Jeon Jungkook... "Omongannya tegas dan matanya menyiratkan kebenaran. Wajahnya memerah malu. Jungkook terdiam tapi tidak lama memeluk tubuh Taehyung erat makin menangis kejar. Tapi Taehyung tertawa gemas dengan sesekali mencium pucuk kepalanya lembut.

-Jeon's-

Gerakan Jungkook membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung, si kekasih mulai merajuk saat tangannya pegal.

"Tangannya pegal Tae, minggir...!! " Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Jungkook dari samping.

"Bahkan semakin hari aku semakin sayang kepadamu, Sayang.. Tapi, kenapa kamu masih terus meragukannya,eohhh?? "Jungkook menoleh, menjadikan wajah mereka yang hadap berhadapan.

"A-apaa sih?"Jungkook menatap Taehyung kaget.

"Aku mau kamu mengerti, aku akan selalu jatuh Cinta lagi dan lagi... Jadi hilangkan fikiran jelek tentang aku yang akan meninggalkanmu dengan wanita Lain!! Okay? Karena sejati Kim Taehyung adalah takdir Jeon Jungkook dan Jeon Jungkook adalah takdir Kim Taehyung... Mengerti tidak?"Taehyung tersenyum menatap lembut Jungkook yang dibalas anggukan kecil dengan bibir merah yang tersenyum kecil.

"Duh, jadi mengantuk... sepertinya enak kalau olahraga ranjang sebelum tidur.. ehehwhw" Ucap Taehyung yang dibalas tepukan pelan dikening.

Tapi ya gitu, mereka malah berjalan kekamar dengan Jungkook yang berjalan didepan sedang kan Taehyung memeluknya dari belakang.

Backhug gitu.

Manisnyaaa...

-Fin-

Cand-nim


	7. Pisah Bentar

Jungkook bangun tepat jam enam pagi, hari ini dia akan ada rapat untuk kelangsungan buku yang Ia susun dengan beberapa seniornya.

Belum lagi nanti malam. Taehyung akan berangkat ke US untuk dua minggu kedepan. Membayangkan ditinggal lagi saja membuat kelici manis milik Taehyung ini merenggut.

Tetapi apa boleh buat, rasanya Jungkook ingin cepat-cepat menikah dan ikut kemana pun Taehyung pergi biar tidak merasakan lagi yang namanya tersiksa karena rindu.

Eaaaaa...

Yang jomblo bapereu ni ye...

-A-

Taehyung memandang manis Jungkook yang saat ini, menundukkan kepalanya. Tangan kanannya masih mengenggam erat jemari tangan Jungkook yang selalu pas disela-sela jarinya.

Duh, jadi enggan pergi.

"Akan seperti biasa, sayang.. "Tangan kiri Taehyung yang bebas mengelus lembut Puncak kepala si manis. Jungkook mendongak tatapannya sendu. Tapi tidak menangis. Sudah sering, bahkan terkadang lebih lama.

Yah, tapi itu. Tetap tidak rela.

"Jangan lebih dari dua minggu?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung menyelidik. Jungkook tahu dia seperti kekasih yang posesif tapi terkadang jam kerja Taehyung dan juga perbedaan jam yang jauh disetiap Negara yang Taehyung singgahi memberikan efek rindu yang semakin menggebu.

Jarang komunikasi. Kadang kalau sempat Taehyung akan mengabari, tapi jika waktu dan sikon tidak memungkinkan rindunya mesti Jungkook telan sendiri.

Pahitnya, terkadang Taehyung menghubunginya jika sudah kembali ke korea.

Jahat? Iya, memang.

Tapi sayang.

Ingin marah? Mana mampu, Jungkook saja sudah mati rindu bagaimana mau marah jika ketemu saja sudah cium cium mesra.

"Ia, doakan cepat selesai.. "Taehyung tersenyum menenangkan. Jungkook makin merengut kesal tapi tidak mau melepaskan genggaman malah semakin erat.

"Biasanya kalau bicara seperti itu, akan lebih lama... "

"Jimin bilang, kalau hanya ada beberapa pengecekan ulang... Paling lama dua belas hari,harusnya tidak lebih dari dua minggu.."Jawab Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin yang berdiri jauh di belakangnnya. Menunggu dengan sabar Direktur dan sang kekasih..

Taehyung tersenyum setelahnya. Duh, kekasihnya manis sekali sih.

"Jimin memang selalu bilang begitu.."Kini giliran Jungkook yang menatap Jimin nyalang. Yang ditatap menatap bingung dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Jim,aku marah lho kalau kamu menahan Taehyung hingga dua minggu lebih... amunisi yang ku siapkan hanya dua minggu, jika Taehyung pulang lebih dari waktunya akan ku pecat kamu Jimm"Taehyung tertawa,masa bodo. Mungkin bagi semua orang saat ini, Jungkook adalah orang yang berbeda yang mereka kenal delapan tahun lalu.

Sosok diam,dingin juga mandiri.

Dia berubah,lebih manis manja dan bergantung. Tentunya bergantumg dengan Taehyung. Disadari atau tidak Taehyung malah sangat bersyukur. Jeon Jungkook sudah seharusnya bersandar nyaman untuk selamanya dipelukannya.

"Baik, nyonya.. "Jimin sedikit banyak membuat Jungkook tersenyum.

"Tae... "Jungkook meringsut maju memeluk tubuh tampannya erat. Taehyung membalasnya mengecup beberapa kali hingga akhirnya pelukkan keduanya terlepas.

"Jangan lupa makan,istirhat dan jangan jadi lelaki nakal? mengerti?.."

"Mengerti nyonya,kamu juga jangan lupa makan.. istirhat yang cukup dan jangan lupaa.. minggu ini giliran mu melakukan fitting baju pengantin.."Taehyung mencuil kecil hidung Jungkook membuat si Manis tersenyum.

"Mana bisa lupa,ihhh sudah sana pergi..."Jungkook mendorong sedikit bahu Taehyung, Taehyung tersenyum mengecup kening Jungkook.

"Jaga diri,Tae sayang Kook.. "Jungkook merona. Lalu berlalu dengan berlari kecil bahkan sebelum Taehyung hilang dari pandangannya.

Malu..

-A-

-FIN-

Masa bodooooo,dikit doang maap masa bodo!!!

ah, ottokhe??? Mommy kuki kehabisan ide manis...

Jangan tanya mana yang manis!!!! yang manis si suga sama jimin tuh.

Mau bikin video kaya kuki bikin buat jimin. so so extra deh kaya ngedate bareng jemen.

Gaesss,aku punya konsep cerita tapi agak berat dan juga pasti bakalan berpart. aku mau nantang diri sndri bikin kuki GS tapi ga bisa tapi crtanya menurut aku si memang memaksa kuki untuk jd GS. gimana dong? takut nanti ga nge feel trus ga nge fly kaya abis minum bodrex campur sprite... *emang ngefly y*

spoilernya ajah ni ku crtain. tp ga janji bakalan di up.

jadi taehyung tuh pnya istri *istrinya juga blm tau siapa yang bakal meranin,bisa juga gue. pd stju?* nah,tapi istrinya koma dua tahun. pnya anak? pnya tapi dr panti asuhan. mama nya tata dr awal ga stju tentang pernikahan ini. jd setelah empat tahun nikah dan dua tahun koma dan juga si tata ga pnya anak darah dgingnya sndri. mama tata nyuruh tata nikah lagi dannn wanita itu ialah kuki *gatega* tata nya gamau,tapi kasian sm anaknya ga ada yg urus karena dia sibuk smaa istrinya.. tapi kuki baik bgt tata bingung tuh antara istri yang dia cinta in hampir 5tahun atau kuki istri baru yang ngasih segala waktu pengorbanan dan juga kesetiaan untuk diaaaa.

eakssssss.. ah bodo ah bodo malu gue malu.

omong* Tata itu taehyung abis kalo nulis taetae nyangkut di gitu. wgwgwggw alesan aeee blg ae biar singkat. ahahahain??

Cand-nim

Syuga-nim


	8. Sakit

Jungkook tersenyum menatap takjub dengan kemeja putih yang berhiaskan beberapa pernik dibagian kerahnya. Beberapa kali menatap pantulan dicermin yang memperlihatkan dirinya yanh sedikit merona.

Saat ini Ia dan Kim Seokjin iparnya Taehyung sedang berada disebuah butik baju pengantin. Fitting baju.

Total sepi, didalam butik hanya ada Jungkook, Seokjin dan Jina si pemilik butik. Hanya ada beberapa bunyi suara dari luar dan teve yang bertengger didinding ruangan. Yang menampilkan beberapa gosip tentang artis terkenal.

"Cantik sekali sih, manisnya Taehyung ini.. "Seokjin melayangkan sebuah ucapan yang membuat Jungkook merona hebat. Dia sedikit menundukan wajahnya malu.

Ciye...

"Ia cantik sekaliii... "timpal si pemilik butik sembari mengusak punggung Jungkook membenahi sisa sisa benang jahitan.

"Kurasa ini sudah pas, bagaimana kook kamu suka? "Seokjin bertanya kepada Jungkook yang mulai memberikan sedikit atensi kearah teve yang suaranya lumayan nyaring.

Jungkook menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Seokjin, tapi terhenti kalah indera pendengarannya mendengar suara Taehyung yanh diucapkan sang pembaca berita gosip tersebut. Matanya membulat dengan tidak terkendali.

Didalam berita yang disiarkan tersebut,Jungkook dapat melihat Taehyung yang berjalan keluar dari bandara dengan seorang artis terkenal.

Bae Irene, kalau tidak salah nama itu yang disebut oleh sang pembawa acara. Di berita ada beberapa cuplikan video dan beberapa photo yang memperlihatkan dengan jelas keduanya. Jungkook mengangga tak percaya saat melihat dengan lihai Taehyung mengandeng pinggang sang wanita.

Hatinya mencelos menatap wanita yang dengan baik menoleh dan tersenyum saat Taehyung melakukan hal itu.

Okay,darahnya mendidih. Matanya memerah.

Seokjin dan Jina pun hanya sanggup menatap Jungkook sendu seperti memperikan atensi bahwa semua itu tidak mungkin.

Tapi yang jUngkook terima lain,dia merasa seperti dikasihanin.

Jadi dia hanya tersenyum sambil berkata "Aku merasa sesak,bisa tidak jasnya dibuat lebih longgar?" Seokjin terdiam,tapi tak lama menimpali.

"Kurasa kami semakin bertambah berat,eoh?"Harusnya menjadi candaan yang menghibur tapi yang terjadi Jungkook malah tertawa datat lalu berlalu masuk ruang ganti untuk menganti bajunya.

-Kim's-

Jungkook merebahkan badannya yang terlihat lelah hari ini, padahal waktunya hanya habis untuk melamun.

Ini sudah tepat dua hari setelah fitting baju juga insiden foto bandaran Taehyung tapi hatinya tetap merasa sakit.

Taehyung itu jarang memiliki teman wanita, Ia juga jarang membuat Jungkook cemburu atau gelisah karena kedekatannya dengan siapapun.

Taehyung tipe yang akan sangat menjaga perasaan Jungkook apapun yang terjadi. Dia percaya pada Taehyung kalau tidak, mana mungkin dia menerima cincin yang sedang Ia tatap dengan sedih dijari manisnya itu.

Tiga hari sudah dan Jungkook tidak mendapat kabar dari Taehyung, hatinya gelisah sekali. Pikirannya kemana-mana. Bagaimana kalau Taehyung dan wanita itu memang ada apa-apa? tentu itu bukan fikiran Jungkook itu hanya sekelebat pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh teman kerja Jungkook saat dia masuk kerja beberapa hari lalu. Ternyata bukan hanya Jungkook yang menonton.

Mungkin memang dia harus bertanya, dengan itu Jungkook meraih telepon genggam dan mendial nomor Taehyung.

Sekarang jam menunjukan jam setengah sebelas malam, kemungkinan disana masih siang jadi semoga saja diangkat.

Tak berapa lama , seseorang mengangkatnya.

"Hallo? .." Jungkook tercenung, yang mengangkat seorang wanita.

Bola matanya membesar dan memerah hidungnya kembang kempis. Tanda hatinya sakit.

"Hallo? Ini siapa? "Tanya sang wanita.

Jungkook kesal, seharusnya dia yang menanyakan itu.

"Taehyung mana? Ini siapa? Kenapa kau yang mengangkat? Taehyungnya mana? "Jungkook bertanya bertubi-tubi badan kesalnya tiba bisa di kendalikan.

"Oh.. Okay, kau bisa menelpon lagi nanti saat ini Taehyung masih berada didalam ruang rap--"

Jungkook menyela,

"Dan kenapa Handphone miliknya bisa kau yang menganggkat? Aishhh berikan handphonenya sekarang!!!!!! "Jungkook meledak.

"Kau bisa tahan suaramu? Suaramu menyakiti telingaku... "

"Masa bodo, berikan teleponnya pada Taehyung!!! "Jungkook memekik sekali lagi, membuat wanita disebrang sana mengeluh. Tapi tiba tiba suara Jimin masuk ke gendang telinganya.

"Nyonya??.. "Bisiknya, hell kenapa pula Jimin harus berbisik saat mengatakan Nyonyya kepadanya.

"Dimana direktur sialanmu, jim? "Jungkook mengeras lagi.

"Direktur sedang ada meeting, akan aku sampaikan jika nyonya menelpon... "Dia masih berbisik.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak peduli lagi dengan nya!! masa bodo!! "

"Nyon--"

Telepon terterputus.

Setelahnya Jungkook menangis sampai tertidur. Hingga paginya Ia mendapatkan hidung memerah dan mata bengkak.

-Jeon's-

Hari ini adalah hari ke delapan setelah hari Ia menelpon si Taehyung, Dirinya telak susah makan, tidur bahkan bekerja kurang fokus.

Jungkook terlanjur sakit, hari pertama sejak dia menangis semalaman Taehyung menelponnya berkali-kali tetapi diabaikan puluhan pesanmasuk tetapi tak satupun Ia balas. Itu hanya sehari saja, karena setelahnya mereka hilang kontak.

Taehyung tak menghubunginya sama sekali, kesal sendiri mau mulai menghubungi duluan tetapi dia masih marah akibat insiden foto dan ponsel.

Jungkook juga hari ini demam, badannya panas dan kepalanya sakit jadi dia meminta izin untuk pulang kerumahnya lebih awal.

Jungkook terdiam diruang tamu apartementnya, tatapannya datar matanya merah karena menahan pusing yang tertahan.

Disaat cuaca dingin, dirumah sendiri dan juga sakit adalah hal yang paling Jungkook benci.

Biasanya, akan ada Taehyung yang memanjakannya atau paling tidak Seokjin yang akan mengantarkan makanan dan memeriksa keadaannya yang diperintah oleh Taehyung langsung yang sedang berada diluar negeri.

Tapi sekarang hampa, Jungkook membuka kamarnya melempar tasnya asal lalu membuka coat panjangnya menganti bajunya denga switter kebesaran warna peach dan menarik halus baju kemeja putih milik Kim Taehyung. Memasuki cela dibawa bed covernya dan memeluk kemeja itu untuk teru tidur mengistirhatakan badan.

-Kim's-

Jungkook menyerit saat keningnya merasakan dinginnya sesuatu yang lembut namum matanya enggan membuka.

"Haloo, jimin? "lamat-lamat terdengar suara berat yang tegas yang selama seminggu lebih ini dia rindukan. Sangking merindukannya Jungkook menangis dalam tangisnya.

Katakan dia lemah, tapi dalam kondisi seperti ini hanya Taehyung lah yang Ia butuhkan.

Jungkook pikir dia bermimpi, dia mendengar dengan jelas suara Taehyung mengakhiri teleponnya dengan jimin.

"Kenapa bisa sakit, eoh?? "Air mata Jungkook jatuh disaat matanya tertutup rapat. Dia merasakan dinginnya tanga orang yang mengusap wajahnya untuk menghapus jejak air mata.

"Bangun sayang, kamu butuh minum obat.. "Elusan manis tersebut membuat Jungkook membuka matanya perlahan. Dia menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi.

Taehyung dihadapannya memakai kaos putih dengan celana santai duduk tersenyum disampingnya,

"Princess nya tampan sedang sakit? Tidak mendengarkan apa kataku ya sebelum pergi kemarin? Jangan lupa makan dan istirahat sekarang, siapa yang mengijinkan kekasih manisku ini sakit? eohhh? "Jungkook membuka matanya dan mendapati Taehyung yamg mengoceh. Dia menatap Taehyung datar.

"Sekarang bangun sebentar, makan dan minum obat.. "Taehyung mencium sekilas tangan Jungkook tapi lalu Jungkook menariknya pelan.

"Bangun sayang, makan agar cepat sembuh... "

"Tidak mau!! "suaranya serak tapi tegas.

Taehyung menyerit bingung, sedangkan manisnya membuang wajahnya tidak ingin menatap Taehyung.

"Say--"

"Untuk apa kau disini?"Taehyung makin menyerit saat mendengar nada datar yang dilayangkan sang kekasih.

Lalu

Bersambung,

with love,

Cand-nim.


	9. Fight?

Taehyung menghela nafas perlahan saat dengan perlahan masuk kedalam selimut dan memeluk manisnya dengan lembut.

Setelah, makan dan minum obat dari paksa keras Taehyung, akhirnya Jungkook mengalah karena memang tubuhnya sedang lemah. matanya terpejam, dan nafas beratnya terasa.

Tertidur.

Taehyung paham ada yang salah dengan manisnya, dia juga peka kok soal kenapa manisnya ini bisa marah begini.

Tapi mengingat kesehatan Jungkook sekarang Ia urung membahasnya bagi dirinya kesehatan dan kesembuhan Jungkook sekarang adalah prioritasnya.

Demi Tuhan, Taehyung bekerja lembur di USA agar dapat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya disana supaya bertemu Jungkook secepatnya. Bahkan Jimin masih disana untuk mempastikan beberapa berkasnya.

Tapi Taehyung tidak bisa, Jungkook itu terlalu rapuh apalagi dengan pikiran yang sering Ia pendam.

Dan sekarang ini buktinya, dia sakit. Taehyung tentu mengerti bahwa ada campur tangan dirinya terhadap sakitnya Jungkook.

Maka dia mengecup pelan pelipis sang kekasih sebelum membisikkan kata Cinta yang sangat sarat akan makna. Setelahnya Taehyung mendapatkan sebuah remasan pada tangan yang memang berada di pinggang si manis dan kemudian sebuah pelukkan dan nafas panas Jungkook yang Ia rasakan dileher.

Iya, Jungkook membalas pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher sang kekasih.

Taehyung sedikit tersenyum sebelum kemudian kembali mencium Puncak kepala Jungkook dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Yakin Jungkook sudah tidak marah Taehyung?

-Kim-

Jungkook terbangun matanya terbuka perlahan, dirasakan beban yang terdapat didaerah perutnya. Jungkook tahu itu Taehyung maka dengan itu dia menolehkan wajahnya kesamping.

Jarak wajah mereka hampir tidak ada, Jungkook bisa merasakan dengan jelas nafas hangat milik Taehyung. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Dia menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan rindu.

Ia marah, jelas.

Tapi dia juga rindu.

"Cium saja... "Taehyung membuka matanya dan berseru. Suaranya dalam sekali, tipikal sekali orang yang baru bangun tidur. Jungkook terdiam matanya masih mengunci pergerakan Taehyung.

Tidak melepaskan pelukan, Taehyung tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa? Jangan marah terus, nanti manisnya hilang.. "Ujarnya lagi, Jungkook masih diam. Tangan Taehyung yang berada di pinggang naik menuju pipi gembilnya dan mengelus dengan lembut.

"Jungkook, Kim Jungkook.. Tidak tahukah kamu? Hanya namamu yang aku bawa disetiap jalan yang kutempuh? "Taehyung menatap intens Jungkook yang masih belum mau mengeluarkan suaranya. Tapi juga tidak menolak setiap pergerakam yang Taehyung berikan.

"Aku serius mengatakannya, sayang! "

"Aku tidak peduli.. "Jawab Jungkook akhirnya, dia membuang mukanya yang sebelumnya bertatapan dengan Taehyung, namun Taehyung menarik dagunya untuk kembali menatapnya.

"Sejak kapan kamu tidak peduli denganku? "Jungkook tersenyum. sinis, menepis tangan Taehyung yang berada di dagunya.

Lalu bangkit. Hendak turun dari kasur.

Diikuti Taehyung yang bangkit dengan sigap menarik tangan Jungkook membuat Jungkook jatuh terduduk membelakanginya.

"Heii, sejak kapan princes ku ini kembali menjadi orang yang tidak mau mendengarkan? "Taehyung memeluk leher Jungkook dari belakang. Dagunya Ia tumpuhkan dibahu Jungkook.

Total, terdiam.

"Bertanya, Jeon!! Kamu hanya perlu meminta penjelasan dan aku akan menjelaskan! Jangan hanya diam.. Sudah pernah ku bilang bukan? Aku tidak akan tahu salahku,sampai mati sekalipun. Jika kamu tidak memberitahu!!"

Jungkook terdiam, lalu Taehyung menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, Kamu memang tidak akan bertanya. Jadi sebaiknya aku pulang dan mengerjakan pekerjaan yang belum selesai.. "Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dan hendak bangkit melewati Jungkook tapi kaus bajunya dibagian bahan ditahan. Oleh jemari tangan si manis. Dia hanya menaikkan satu alis saat tidak ada satupun respon selain gengaman dikausnya yang semakin kencang.

Wajah Jungkook menunduk menghadap lantai, Taehyung yakin seribu persen. Tidak lama lagi akan ada suara isakkan.

Belum pikirannya hilang, isakkan kecil muncul. Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Terlampau hafal oleh sang kekasih.

Dirinya berlutut didepan Jungkook agar dapat leluasa menatap Sang manis dari tempatnya berpijak. Mengelus pucak kepala Jungkook dengan lembut.

"Kamu mau mendengarkan yang mana terlebih dahulu? Eoh? " Tanya Taehyung, Jungkook mengalihkan tatapannya ke mata Taehyung. Dan mengeleng kecil sambil terus terisak kecil air matanya mulai lolos dengan banyak. Taehyung tersenyum menenangkan.

"Yang kemarin menerima Telepon itu adalah, Min Yungi dia.. kekasih Jimin, dia memang ikut kemarin tidak sengaja juga,aku yang melupakan dan menaruh handphone sembarangan. Dia memang begitu, Jimin sudah minta maaf berkali-kali.. Aku juga sempat kelimpungan saat kamu tidak mau menjawab telepon dan membalas pesanku.. Aku bahkan harus lembur agar cepat kembali dan meninggalkan Jimin disana... "Jungkook masih terus menangis, Taehyung menatapnya dengan lembut memberikan elusan kecil. ditangan yang berada diam atas paha si manis.

"Aku.. hiks... bilangkan... t-tidak... peduli... lagi... "jawabnya sambil terus terisak. Taehyung tersenyum.

"Lalu kalau begitu biarkan aku pergi.. "Taehyung hendak bangkit ingiin berjalan menjauh tapi lagi-lagi Jungkook menahan menarik jari kelingking Taehyung dengan kuat.

"Kamu mau apa sayang? Aku harus apaa? "Taehyung sebenarnya frustasi tapi dia menahan.

Dia baru pulang sore kemarin, lelah sungguh dia bahkan baru menikmati tidur dipesawat. Tapi saat pulang si manis sakit membuat Ia harus menunda istirhatanya lagi. Dan sekarang, Jungkook hanya menangis tanpa mau berkata apa yang Ia mau.

Kesal, tapi Ia tahu diri.

Begini-begini Jungkook segalanya.

Jungkook hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban dan Taehyung yang bingung hanya berakhir memeluknya.

"Kenapa kamu jadi cengeng seperti ini, sih...!"

Jungkook, memukul punggung Taehyung kecil. Lalu mendorong paksa Taehyung tapi Taehyung makin megeratkan pelukannya.

"Berhenti merajuk, kamu perlu kedokter... Badanmu masih sangat panas... Kamu bisa melanjutkan marahnya selesai kita berobat,okkay?"Taehyung melepaskan pelukan menatap Jungkook yang masih sesegukan. Setelahnya Jungkook hanya mengangguk.

-Jeon-

"Nah.. ayo kita pulang.. "Taehyung menunjukan sebuah plastik putih yang tercetak jelas nama rumah sakit. Didalamnya ada beberapa bungkus obat-obatan yang harus Jungkook minum hingga sembuh. Jungkook menatap lurus kekasih yang mendekat kearahnya yang duduk tidak jauh dari counter apotek.

"Ayo.. pulang... tapi sebelum. itu kita beli bubur dulu.. "Taehyung sudah siap menunggu Jungkook berdiri tapi Jungkook hanya menatapnya polos.

Taehyung terdiam sebelum. berjongkok. didepan Jungkook. Hingga sebuah beban jatuh ke punggungnya.

Simanja yang sedang sakit!!

"Aku tidak mau bubur.. "Ucap Jungkook saat Taehyung mulai berjalan menuju mobil. mereka.

"Kamu tidak punya pilihan saat ini!! "sahut Taehyung.

"Aku selalu punya, Tae.. "jawab Jungkook, Taehyung mengeleng.

"Jika begitu lakukan, aku tidak. akan peduli. denganmu lagi.. "ujarnya datar. Jungkook. merenggut.

"Tae.. aku masih marah! "

"Dan aku benar-benar tidak peduli... "jawab Taehyung membuat Ia mendapatkan pukulan dikepala.

Malang sekali.

-KimJeon-

Taehyung memberikan beberapa butir obat setelah Jungkook memakmemakan buburnya dengan merengut. Mau tidak mau.

"Siapa Bae Irene? "Jungkook. bertanya sesudah menelan obat itu satu persatu. Taehyung menatapnya lalu mengelus pelan surai hitamnya.

"Hemmm,dia orang yang menjadi artis terbaru untuk proyek kencantikan. Kenapa? Ohya,di USA kemarin kami satu pesawat.. "Jungkook mendengus saat melihat dengan santai Taehyung menjelaskan.

"Ia ,bahkan disini sangat berita tersebut jadi topik. hangat.."Taehyunh menyerit,sedangkan Jungkook kembali membuang mukanya kesembarang arah. Pokoknya asal jangan menatal Taehyung saja.

"Lho,kok bisa?"Jungkook benar benar ingin mengumpat sekarang.

"Berita gosip yang menyebarkannya,dengan beberapa kata pengantar yang sangat manis."

"Dan kamu termakan gosip murahan itu, kook? "Jungkook total terdiam, kesal. Gosip murahan? Iya gosip murahan yang bahkan membuatnya hampir mati karena tak kunjung dihubungi.

Tapi salah sendiri sih, saat Taehyung menghubunginya dia dengan seenaknya tak mau menjawab.

"Jadi kami menangis dan tak menjawab teleponku karena dia? "Taehyung bertanya dengan wajah yang kagetnya.

"Memang siapa yang menangis? "ujarnya kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu, sih... "Jawab Taehyung sekenanya.

"Ih Taehyung,"Jungkook kesal, diabaikkan seperti itu kesannya tangisnya tidak dianggap.

Tapi tadi dia mengelak.

"Terserah princes saja, sekarang tidur istirahat!! "Dia menaikkan selimut Jungkook sebatas dada.

"Jangan ditinggal!! "Taehyung tertawa kecil lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan menelpon Jimin sebentar.. "Taehyung bersiap bangkit, tapi Jungkook menarik dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Nanti saja, jangan ditinggal... "

Pada akhirnya, sampai sore menjelang Taehyung tidak. menelpon Jimin dan mereka tertidur nyenyak. bersama.

Sungguh aku juga tidak. paham, apakah mereka. sudah berbaikan dan Jungkook. sudah tidak. marah lagi?

-FIN-

GUE TOTAL HABIS IDE, ADA YANG BISA KASIH GUE TEMA? BUAT BIKIN CHAP SELANJUTNYAAAA??

DITUNGGU!!!

jangan lupa review dan maaf jika masih banyak kekurangn dan feel yang semakin menghilang.

Akhir kata saya,

Cand-nim

mengucapkan,

salam olahraga.

wgwgwggwwggw


	10. Plan

Hari minggu.

Jungkook sudah sembuh dari demam dan juga sakit hatinya selama beberapa hari ini.

Entah Jungkook yang bodoh atau memang mulut si pemuda Kim yang terlampau manis, hingga Jungkook diam saja saat dirinya dibawa kepelukan hangat lelaki Daegu pagi itu.

Bahkan pipinya merona jelas, dan kecupan kecil dilayangkan sang kekasih dipucak kepalanya berkali-kali membuat orang yang berperan lemah didalam hubungan mereka semakin morena hebat.

"Taehyung..." Pagi dingin ini mereka sedang duduk santai disofa ruang tamu apartement Jungkook dengan kepala Taehyung yang menempel manis dipaha Jungkook dan suara teve yang membahas flora dan fauna.

Yang total diabaikan keduanya.

"Apa sayang?" Manis sekali si Kim ini.

Bangkit sedikit lalu mencium bibir merah itu sekejap, lalu kembali membaringkan kepalanya dipaha empuk sang kekasih.

"Apa kamu tidak membawa oleh-oleh apapun dari USA?" Tangan Jungkook dengan lembut membelai rambut sang kekasih membuat afeksi Taehyung yang memejamkan mata tenang.

"Mana mungkin aku berfikir untuk membawa sesuatu dari sana, jika yang ada dipikiranku. Hanya cepat sampai ke korea dan bertemu denganmu, maniskuuu.. "

Kembali wajah Jungkook memerah, Kim Taehyung. Si bajingan yang sangat disayangkan adalah calon suaminya.

"Tapi setidaknya, kamu memiliki sesuatu untukku kan?" Jungkook dengan sikap manjanya.

Taehyung mengeleng kecil dan gesekan rambut Taehyung dipaha Jungkook sedikit membuat kesan geli bagi Jungkook. Bibirnya memeki geli.

"Tidak, aku tidak bawa apapun.. " Dengan kata itu, Jungkook sukses sedikit cemberut.

Dan sedikit bergumam "Mana bisa begitu, dasar lelaki pelit"

Taehyung mendengarnya, "Ya!! katakan begitu bagi lelaki, yang berusaha dengan semampunya agar pulang cepat agar kekasih yang Ia cintai tidak menunggu terlalu lama dengan prasangka buruk yang berseliwer kejam dipikirannya. Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan pekerjaanku secara keseluruhan dan meninggalkan Jimin si Idiot tapi berguna disana. Katakan aku pelit, dan aku tidak akan berjuang mati-matian lagi untukmu.. " Posisinya masih sama, tapi matanya terpejam sembari mengeluarkan segala perasaan kesalnya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook itu manja dan kadang sangat pendiam. Dan kalian juga tidak lupakan sifat seenaknya dari pria manis yang dipastikan sedang menatap dirinya dengan perasaan yang tidak mampu Taehyung kira.

"Maafkan aku, tapikan.. --" Taehyung membuka matanya dan menatap tepat ke manik Jungkook yang menunduk menatapnya.

Bahkan, maaf namun pakai tapi.

"Apa? Tapi apa? " Nyali Jungkook menciut. Dia memukul lengan Taehyung pelan.

"Ihh, galak.. " Katanya.

"Makanya, berpikirlah dewasa! " Balas Taehyung, Jungkook kesal. Dia mendorong kepala Taehyung menjauh dari pahanya namun paha itu seperti memiliki magnet untuk kepala milik Taehyung. Kembali lagi.

"mati sana! " Ujarnya kesal, sembari mendorong menjauh lagi kepala Taehyung. Dan kepala itu berbalik lagi ketempat semula.

Taehyung terkekeh kecil, menarik tangan Jungkook dan menggenggamnya erat.

Lalu menyerukan wajahnya lebih dalam kedalam perut Jungkook. Mencari hangat.

"Kalau aku mati, nanti siapa yang menemanimu mengucapkan janji suci didepan altar" Taehyung sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya saat dirasa tidak adalagi penolakan dari Jungkook.

Si manis mendengus.

"Siapapun, asal tidak membuatku menangis dan menunggu penjelasannya saat Ia melakukan salah"

Ouh, mereka saling melempar sindiran sekarang?

"Duh, siapa yang mau dengan wanita pencemburu sepertimu? " Balas Taehyung, badannya Ia tengkurapkan agar dapat dengan mudah menjangkau Jungkook kedua tangannya mulai kembali memeluk pinggang Jungkook sepenuhnya dan wajahnya kembali mendusel diperut Jungkook.

Posisi santai, ala Kim Taehyung.

"Aku pria, bodoh!!" Sergah Jungkook, sembari memukul pelan kepala sang dominan.

"Peduli juga tidak, yang penting kamu yang dimasuki.. " Jungkook kesal ya lama-lama.

"Kamu bicaranya jangan begitu, Kim!! "

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Eunggh... "

"Apa? Jadi mau? "

"Ish, otak mu!! "

"Ayo, mumpung sudah beberapa hari kita tidak melakukannya.. "

"Tidak mau! Enak saja, aku baru sembuh.. " Perkataannya ketus, tapi tangannya mulai mengelus Puncak kepala Taehyung.

Memberikan efek mengantuk kepada si Kim.

"Kamu tidak tahu saja, berhubungan badan dengan kekasih yang kamu cintai itu dapat membuat kesehatanmu semakin baik.. "

"Hah? Masa? " Dirasakan Taehyung yang mengangguk antusias dibawah sana. Wajahnya berbinar.

"Berarti yang percaya padamu orang bodoh ya, sayang? " Jungkook terkekeh saat melihat Air muka Taehyung berubah datar.

"Kamu termasuk orang bodohnya, lho. Kalau perlu diingatkan!"

"Tidak perlu, aku akan menyesal mengingatnya. " Jungkook terkekeh dan Taehyung yang kembali terlentang nyaman disofa menatap dari bawah wajah kekasih yang Ia cintai sampai saat ini.

Kembali. sedikit bangkit lalu mencium kilas bibir yanh sedikit terbuka itu.

"Jangan cium-cium, ish"Gerutu Jungkook yang dibalas senyuman kotak milik Taehyung.

"Bagaiman jika pernikahan dipercepat?" Tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba. Dan sukses membuat Jungkook menatapnya kaget.

"Kenapa? " Tanya Jungkook balik. Ia bingung.

Setau Jungkook, pernikahan mereka diadakan dua Bulan lagi karena kesibukan sang kekasih dibeberapa Negara. Tidak bisa ditunda. Makanya Taehyung menyolong waktu disekitaran akhir november nanti.

"Hanya ingin cepat-cepat, aku sudah tidak mampu menahan lagi saat berjauhan denganmu.. "Ucapnya jujur dan tulus membuat Jungkook merona ditempat.

"Tapikan, semuanya sudah dikondisi antara kamu dan perusahaan sayang"

Taehyung bangkit, duduk bersebelahan dan menarik pinggang Jungkook untuk Ia peluk. Sedangkan wajah mereka masih saling tatap menatap.

"Aku bisa membuat mereka memundurkan beberapa jadwal.. "Katanya lagi, Jungkook mengeleng.

"Lalu bagaimana Buku yang ingin ku terbitkan? Setidaknya aku harus melakukannya sekali sebelum menikah, aku tahu kamu tidak akan mengizinkan aku bekerja setelah menikah-kan..?? "

"Aku tidak melarangmu bekerja k--"

Terputus.

"Yang benar? "Jungkook antusias sekali matanya berbinar, jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya Ia memang sudah diwanti-wanti oleh Taehyung setelah menikah tidak akan diperbolehkan bekerja.

"Iya, tapi tidak boleh bekerja diperusahaan manapun"

"Lho, terus aku kerja apa?" Nadanya menjadi sedih.

"Apapun, yang memungkinkan untuk tetap dirumah. Dan memungkinkan untuk tetap ikut saat aku sedang dalam perjalanan keluar negeri." Jelasnya, Jungkook mempautkan bibirnya kesal.

Dikekang, tapi kok Ia tak menolak.

Bersama Taehyungkan pilihannya.

"Lagipula, akukan ingin cepat-cepat punya anak, kalau kamu bekerja dan sibuk sendiri. Kapan aku mempunyai seorang jagoan atau princess kecil yang manis sepertimu..."

Kan, Kim Taehyung bermulut manis.

"Ya, aku terserahmu sajalah. Yang penting jika minta sesuatu tidak akan dibatasi.. " Jungkook berkata seperti itu sembari merona.

"Apapun untuk sayangku.. "

"Kim Taehyung dan rayuan manisnya.. "

"Jeon Jungkook dengan sifat mau tapi malunya.. "

Kedua tersenyum, sembari menatap satu sama lain.

Manis.

-Fin-

Cand, kembali membawa kisah taq terkira dari sepasang kekasih manis yang membuat baper.

Ih baper, tapi aku suka masa.

Ah bodo, malming dibuat bikin cerita. Orang tuh cari pacar. Upssss, tidak ada yang buang kalau mencari juga yah. Dan malam senin pun, bukannya kerjain tugas malah ketak ketik ini.

Makasih yang udah review, dan nunggu.

Makasih yang udah mau repot-repot DM untuk nangih crta konyol yang ga berfaedah ini.

Eh ada yang mau temenan ga sama aku di Ig?

Kalau mau, nanti chap depan kalau jadi (tergantung antusiasme dari chap ini) Aku bakal sertain IG aku.

Pokoknya terimakasih banyak sayang sayangnya Cacand.

Love you,

Candnim.


	11. Pernikahan

Hari ini harinya, Jungkook gugup setengah mampus.

Serius, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Tangannya dingin, mengigit bibir berkali-kali. Ahhh, membayangkannya aku ikut gemetar. Lalu tanpa sadar pertanyaan saudara, kapan nikah? terselip di dasar otak. Dasar penulis baper.

"Jungkook siap? "Ini Ibunya yang jauh-jauh datang dari busan untuk melihat dan merestui pernikahan anak semata wayangnya.

Disebelahnya ada seorang lelaki yang diketahui adalah adik dari Ibunya, yang akan membantu mengandengnya hingga depan altar untuk memberikan tangan mulus, putih itu ke sang pemilik abadi, Kim Taehyung-nya.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan, Sang ibu tersenyum.

"Santai sayang, jangan gugup. Akan jadi aneh, tidak mau jadi bahan tertawaan Taehyungkan setelah menikah? "Ibunya memberikan sebuah atensi. Tapi tetap saja, gugupnya tidak mau hilang.

"Ya Bu, tapi tetap saja. Rasanya mati gugup.. "Si Ibu mengangguk mengerti.

"Yasudah, lagi pula ini pertama dan terakhir. Biarkan dia merasakannya, Kak.. "Sang paman membuka suara. Membuat Jungkook mendengus.

Bukannya menenangkan si paman, Pikir Kookie.

-KJ-

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang sedang membuka baju didepan nya, tersipu kecil.

Ih, walau sudah sering membantu membuka baju Taehyung. Tetap saja ini kan malam pertama.

Tapi Jungkook lelah, dia meraih jas yang dengan santai Taehyung buang kelantai. Kebiasaan manusia satu ini.

Jungkook mendengus saat dilihat Taehyung hanya tertawa kecil.

"Senangnya sekarang sudah ada yang bisa diandalkan.. "Ucap Taehyung, Jungkook memutar matanya.

"Aku istrimu lho, bukan pembantu rumah tanggamu... "

Taehyung menyerit bingung "Memang siapa bilang pembantu rumah tangga? "

Jungkook kesal, lalu memukul bahu Taehyung pelan membuat Taehyung terkekeh kecil dan memeluk dirinya dari samping.

Pasangan baru menikah, malam pertama.

Ya, main nya yang ena-ena dong.

Jungkook melenguh saat bibir nakal itu menyesap lehernya hingga merah.

Hormonnya tidak dapat ditahan.

"Mandi dulu, Tae.. "

"Tidak bisa, sudah tidak kuat. Pokoknya sampai puas malam ini.. "

"Aku lelah, sayang.. "Mendengus.

"Kamu hanya perlu mendesah sayang, aku yang akan bermain.. Okeh? "

"Terserah,tuan muda saja.. Ahhhh,ngghhh Taehyung setidaknya Kasur,tolong..."

-KJ-

Jungkook bangun dengan lelah yang triple, duh.

Paginya ucap janji suci,siangnya mengurusin tamu banyak, malamnya dibobol hingga mati lemas. Jungkook beritahu sesuatu hormon Kim Taehyung itu tidak main-main lho,biasanya sebelum menikah bermain sebulan sekali. Pakai pengaman. Sepertinya setelah menikah nanti akan jadi tiap beberapa kali sehari, dan tanpa pengaman. Luber.

Ooouh.

Semalam itu, gilaaa. Sungguh Jungkook bahkan berkali-kali keluar tapi Taehyung tetap brutal. Tapi enak, bagaimana dong.

Hihihi...

Tapi dia juga kesal, katanya semalam Jungkook hanya perlu mendesah, nyatanya dia juga mesti bergerak karena pinggang Taehyung sedikit kram di kloter ke tiga mereka.

Curang.

"Bangun, Hei... Taehyung... "Dia menepuk pipi suaminya pelan.

Eh, pipinya merona saat berfikir sekarang sudah bisa mengklaim Taehyung itu suaminya.

"Sayang ih, bangun udah siang mandi.. "Jungkook udah cantik kok, Wangi lagi. Istri idaman, dan dia juga sudah memasak.

Taehyung dapat Legendary. Udah bukan Godlike lagi.

Cantik, manis, pengertian , pintar masak, pintar pijat, pinta merajuk, pintar mengomel.

Nikmat Tuhan mana lagi yang kamu dustakan, Kim Taehyung???

Taehyung membuka perlahan matanya, didepannya Jungkook tersenyum geli.

"Bangun, makanan sudah siap. Tuan muda.. "

Taehyung menarik Jungkook jatuh kedalam pelukannya.

"Pagi sayang.. "Jungkook. mencubit perutnya main-main.

"Pagi? Sekarang jam sepuluh, suamiku.. "

Eaaaa, Taehyung tersipu. Apalgi Jungkook malu, sampai menenggelamkan wajahnya didada milik Taehyung.

"Lelah, habis semalam kamu hebat sih!! "

Brengsek diingatkan lagi, Jungkook makin malu.

"Berapa Bulan tidak main? Jadi begitu deh.. "

"Dua Bulan bukan sih, Yang? "

"Tidak tahu lupa, ihh bangunnnn!!!!" Jungkook kembali mencubit saat dilihat Taehyung hendak memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Iya istriku, aku bangun.. "

Lupakan rona merona, penulis iri.

"Mandi, Taehyung. Makan sama-sama. Aku lapar.. "

Taehyung mengangguk. Lalu bangkit. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang melesakan wajah kebantal bekas Taehyung. Malu.

Mereka sudah menikah. Ih,rasanya sepuluh chap kemarin berlalu begitu cepat.

-KJ-

Selesai makan mereka duduk didepan teve , rencana Bulan madu besok. Sekarang ena-ena dulu dirumah.

"Rencana mau punya anak berapa, Sayang? "Taehyung bertanya saat melihat iklan kontrasepsi yang sedang marak dikalangan Negara Indonesia.

Fyi, Jungkook itu special pakai telor dua makanya mereka kalau main suka pakai pengaman.

"Dua saja.. " singkat sekali soalnya Jungkook lagi konsen membuka kulit apel. Teman cemilan nonton teve untuk sang suami tercinta.

"Yahhh, masa cuman dua.. Gaseru..! "

"Lho, bagaimana akunya saja sih.." Gerutunya saat dengan lihat memasukkan buah yang sudah terkupas dan terpotong rapi kedalam mulut suaminya.

"Tapikan aku suaminya.. Maunya enam, biar sering buatnya.. "

Bangsat, penulis kesal.

Tahan hormon Taehyungieeee!!

"Bodoh, berapa banyak aku harus membuka perutku? Nanti kalau sudah dua juga kamu bakalan muak liat tubuh telanjangku bekas operasi.."Katanya. Taehyung menggeleng.

Dia itu Cinta Jungkook mau bagaimana pun, tujuh tahun.

Dari Jungkook yang mengesalkan hingga manja dan juga manis. Mana bisaaaa dilupakan.

"Aku tuh Cinta kamu apa adanya, sayangku.. "

"Bullshitnya lelaki memang begitu, kalau mau tahu.. "

"Pokoknya enam, kalau ada waktu lebih boleh. "

Gila.

Jungkook mendengus.

Tapi hanya diam, tidak mengiyakan.

End.

Ditagih, nais uga nih. Ceritanya udah sebulan ga up? Udah gitu Makasih yang mengingat kan aku Cinta kalian...

Triple Kill nih, Twc sama Crt baru up barengan sama Angry Kim's.

Ciye, kobam tulisan ku deh ah. bosen bosen dah ah..

Review gaes. [

Wgwgwgwgw

Candnim.

Love.


	12. penulisgalaukarnamerekajahatsamabangtan

Bulan madu ya?

Kalau kalian dapat kesempatan Bulan madu, nanti kalian ingin Bulan madu kemana?

Kalau Jungkook kemana saja asalkan sama suami tercinta, si Kim Idiot Taehyung.

Rencana awal si ke Belanda,Jungkook sudah mengepak baju hangat dirinya dan taehyung tidak lupa mempersiapkan mental untuk lihat kincir angin. Tapi sejam sebelum berangkat sebuah telepon menghampiri ponsel suaminya.

Kata orang yang menelpon, perusahan yang berada di Jeju ada sedikit masalah.

Kalian tahu bagaimana sikap Taehyung kan? Gila kerja, walau lebih gila kalau Jungkook mendesah dibawahnya.

Jadi jadwal penerbangan yang harusnya ke Belanda, putar arah ke Jeju. Jungkook merasa kesal setengah mati, dia sudah mempimpikan Bulan madu dengan dingin dan Wangi khas coklat manis disana tapi yang didapat malah ikut ke Jeju mengurus pekerjaan sang suami.

Menangis ? Merajuk? dia malu. Tapi dia ingin sekali kesana.

"Kapan-kapan bisa kesana.. "Taehyung meraih tangan lelaki sampingnya. Fyi, mereka sekarang sudah duduk manis di pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke Jeju.

Jungkook hendak menepis tangan suaminya, tapi kecupan di ujung bibirnya membuat badannya sedikit kaku.

"Jangan merajuk sayang, aku berjanji setelahnya kita akan berangkat okey? " Jungkook menatap Taehyung datar.

"Mana ada pengantin baru sudah marah-marahan.. "Taehyung mendecak, Jungkook kesal tapi tangan mereka masih bertautan manis.

"Kamu mau apa? Princess dilarang ngambek-ngambek!! "Katanya lagi. Jungkook masih diam tapi terus genggamannya di lepas. Taehyung sedikit kaget, dipikirnya Jungkook benar-benar marah.

Tapi yang dilakukan Jungkook setelahnya membuat Taehyung tersenyum, Princessnya dengan manis memeluk lengannya sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu.

Duh manisnyaaa...

Penulis iri? Ahahaha, jelas.

"Mau shopping.. " Kata Jungkook pelan, Taehyung terkekeh kecil.

Istrinya ini tidak jauh-jauh.

"Baiklah, kamu mau aku temani? "Tanyanya.

Jungkook menggeleng Taehyung yang mengurusi pekerjaan akan lama, Jungkook bisa mati bosan makanya Ia bilang ingin shopping.

"Kamu kerja aku shopping.. Nanti sudah selesai bertemu dirumah.. Ya? "

Taehyung mengangguk, setidaknya istri manisnya tidak akan marah atau merajuk karena di tinggal sibuk.

-KJ-

Jungkook bilang juga apaaa?

Taehyung dengan pekerjaan kadang lupa waktu, lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa? Sebelas malam tapi si bodoh masih belum terlihat di rumah pribadi mereka yang berasa di Jeju.

Sudah mengirim pesan? Jungkook hampir mengirim untuk yang ke dua puluh empat kali nya sebelum menyerah san menunggu suaminya, sempat juga telepon tapi diangkat cuman sebentar tidak sampai satu menit.

Taehyung cuman berkata bahwa dia akan pulang secepatnya, tapi itu tiga jam yang lalu.

Salah Jungkook di masa lalu apa ya? Baru jadi pengantin baru tapi kok merana?

Jungkook jadi merasa dinomor duakan..

Tapi ada baiknya, kalau kalian mesra terus. Nanti para pembaca yang jomblo makin ngenes.

Jungkook menatap langit-langit ruang tamu, posisinya tiduran terlentang sambil menunggu sang suami bodoh pulang.

Berfikir apa yang akan dia lakukan saat Taehyung pulang, kakinya bergoyang-goyang kecil dibahu sofa. Bersenandung kecil mencoba menghilangkan kesal yang hampir mau mencapai puncaknya.

Sebelum akhirnya mendengar suara bunyi tombol yang ditekan?

Taehyung sedang mencoba masuk rumah mereka, senyum Jungkook sedikit mengembang lalu bangkit duduk disofa ruang tamu yang lumayan besar itu.

Niatnya mau marah-marah ngambek begitu tapi sewaktu matanya menangkap wajah lelah Taehyung rasa marahnya menguap sudah hilang dibawa lari entah kemana.

Kasian.

Tidak parah sih, tapi Jungkook memang tidak bisa melihat lelakinya kepayahan. Lain jika dia yang membuat lelaki itu uring-uringan karena sikapnya.

Eheheh..

"Lelah ya? "Taehyung terperanjat saat melihat Jungkook yang duduk manis di sofa abu ruang tamu rumah mereka

"Belum tidur?" Taehyung mendekatinya lalu mencium kening sang istri lumayan lama,recharger.

"Menunggu kamu.. Sudah makan? "Taehyung mengangguk lalu menyenderkan pundak dan kepalanya total ke sofa. Nafasnya diatur.

"Lelah sekali sayang? Masalahnya rumit? "Tanya Jungkook badannya beralih ke arah Taehyung seutuhnya menatap lelaki itu kasian. Taehyung mengangguk lagi lalu sebuah usapan kecil dikening membuatnya menutup mata nyaman.

Istrinya memang yang terbaik...

"Mau dibuatkan air hangat untuk mandi? "Tanya Jungkook lagi, Taehyung membuka matanya sambil senyum sedikit.

"Apa merepotkanmu? "Jungkook tidak suka, apa-apa coba pertanyaan Taehyung? Mereka kan sudah suami istri, Jungkook dinafkahi Taehyung dilayani.

"Apasih Sayang, selama ini memang siapa yang mencucu pakaian dalammu kalau menginap dirumahku? "

Eh kok buka-bukaan?

Taehyung tersenyum kecil lalu mengelus wajah princesnya lembut.

"Rajukkanmu terkadang buat aku makin semangat tahu.. "Ucapnya, Jungkook menjerit kesal. Lalu menepis tangan itu. Tapi malah digenggam.

Baper.

"Taehyung manis sekali mulutnya.. "katanya, Taehyung terkekeh.

"Jungkook manis sekali bibirnya.. "balas Taehyung.

"Euwww.. "

Lalu tersenyum bersama.

-KJ-

"Katanya mau punya anak enam? "Jungkook terusik, bagaimana tidak? Hampir terlelap, tapi sialnya tangan Taehyung yang dingin sehabis mandi menelusup menyapa pinggang rampingnya.

"Dua, Taehyung.. "Ralat Jungkook walau matanya masih terpejam. Membiarkan tangan nakal itu bergeriliya disekitaran perut dan pinggang nya.

"Enam..! "Tegas Taehyung membuat Jungkook membuka matanya lalu menghela nafas.

"iya sayang enamm.. "Jungkook. mengalah supaya menang.

"Yasudah ayo buat.. "

"Lelah loh kan tadi bilangnya.. "

Taehyung menggeleng tidak terima.

"Aku memang lelah, tapi kalau itu tidak kok. Kalau main malah tambah tenaga tahu, sayang.. "

Jungkook putar matanya malas, menepis tangan Taehyung yang hampir mendekati niplenya.

Suaminya ini.

"Bobo Taehyung, kamu lelah.. "

"Tidak Jungkook mau kamu dulu baru tidur.. "

"Taehyung susah sekali diberitahu.. "

"Jungkook harus mendengarkan kata suami.. "

"Terserah tuan muda, aku mau bobo.. "

"Layanin suamimu dulu, Jungkook"

"Tidak mau.. "

"Oh mau lihat suaminya mati karena nahan sendiri? "

Jungkook kembali membuka matanya menatap Taehyung sinis.

"Jangan berlebihan!!! "

"Lihat lihat siapa berlebihan? "Taehyung menunjuk sebuah tonjolan didalam selangkangan celana tidurnya yang membesar minta dilepas.

Jungkook menghela nafas, lalu meraih Taehyung mendekat.

"Tapi sekali ya, aku lelah... "

"Tidak janji princess.. "

Lalu Taehyung dengan ganas mencium Jungkooknya sampai nafas hampir habis.

END ya????

Masa aku lagi pengen UP crta ini...

Lagi galaau karena sesuatu, ya kalian pasti taulah. Buat badmood.

Sedih bgt sumpah, sumpah sumpah!!!!

Review ya sayang sayang nya aku..

Candnim,

Love.


End file.
